Mientele
by gabrielita89
Summary: Suseke regresa a konoha después de años, pero al regresar se topa con una situación algo complicada, ya que enamorarse de la esposa de tu mejor amigo no es nada fácil. Sakura vive dentro de su burbuja color rosa, típica esposa segada por el amor... Pero de un tiempo acá su matrimonio no flota precisamente en nubes rosas, mas bien desciende en picada y sin paracaidas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien... Aquí este mi primer fic. De esta historia que llamo "Mientele". Tal vez no parezca tener algun sentido este capi, con el titulo pero mas adelante verán por que lo digo. :) _

_Hace un tiempecito no mucho, haciendo una pequeña prueba en mi cel, para ver si este subía los capi, subí uno de una historia que esta en arreglos, "Amargas decepciones" lo subí por pura prueba, en fin quiero decirle a la personita que me dejó un gracias la verdad me dio muchas ilusiones, pues ser nuevo y esperar que tu historia guste no es nada fácil (me comen los nervios) pero gracias y agradeceré que siga esta loquita historia. Es un capi chiquito, Tal vez no es la mejor ni la mas wow pero la hago con mucho esfuerzo :) _

Solo me queda decir que espero criticas constructivas no sean tan duros conmigo plisss :( aceptó jitomatasos, dinero, carros, todo lo que quieran aventar jajajja na ntc. Bien nos leemos :*

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Regreso**

Dicen que el pasado, se queda enterrado, mas a veces es bueno sacarlo para saber que errores no volver a cometer, dar un pequeño vistazo a eso que tanto nos empeñamos en esconder, eso que nos causa dolor y lágrimas, mas es esencial saber cuánto hemos llorado, así apreciaremos lo futuro, no cayendo en el pasado.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de ese pueblito tan pintoresco que tanto le gustaba, "Osaka" había sido su lugar favorito por mucho tiempo, ahí se refugiaba cuando quería desaparecer de todo lo que le rodeaba, cuando se hartaba de tanta hipocresía y cuando quería pensar. La gente en ese lugar es muy cálida, amable, todo el mundo en el pueblo se conocía, siendo un lugar pequeño no costaba mucho aprender las caras de los lugareños.

Miraba cada detalle, las casas, la gente, los pequeños puestos de comercio donde solida ir a comprar sus víveres, grabando cada rincón y despidiéndose de tantos amigos, si bien no era de ser muy hablador, si conocía a la mayoría de personas de ahí y le dolía salir de esa fortaleza, que durante tanto tiempo, lo acuno. Curando las crueles heridas que el destino le dejo, así que queriendo que las cicatrices fueran lo menos visibles decidió recorrer por última vez la linda Osaka.

Ya era tiempo, quisiera o no, de regresar a Konoha, era tiempo de enfrentar sus fantasmas y también de volver con esos amigos a los que tanto extrañaba. Acomodo su abrigo pues Osaka es muy fresca en las tardes y las noches son aun peor. Continúo con su paseo, hasta llegar al pequeño muelle donde lo esperaba su pequeño bote, que lo llevaría a su casa, ubicada en la islita del hermoso lago. Terminaría de empacar su maleta y descansaría para el largo viaje de mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, fue recibido por su nana Chiyo, quien lo esperaba con la cena, la anciana solo esperaba a su querido niño.

–Llegas tarde– exclamo la anciana que lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke sonrió ante el gesto de amor de su nana, cuanto la extrañaría.

–Solo quería caminar, solo una vez más– el semblante del pelinegro fue haciéndose más serio ante la tristeza que lo invadió.

–Vamos Sasuke, algún día regresaras– dijo la nana mientras daba la vuelta en dirección al comedor– Y espero que cuando lo hagas sea con una linda esposa– una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de la anciana.

Una sonrisa ladina de Sasuke ante el deseo de su nana se dibujó en su hermoso rostro y toda la tristeza de segundos antes desapareció – Hay nana, que ocurrencias las tuyas, si me voy es sólo por los negocios– exclamo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba para poder cenar – Además no busco amor... Voy exclusivamente por asuntos de trabajo, si no fuera por eso créeme que no me marcharía nunca–

–Dios me libre de tenerte aquí siempre, a ti lo que te falta es encontrar el amor en una linda joven, buena, que te sepa querer, que...– la nana ya no siguió con su descripción pues la mirada de Sasuke se perdió en un punto indefinido.

Sasuke recordó lo pasado ya hace unos años, cuando creyó amar y solo consiguió dolor, dolor y soledad. Pues todo lo que pasó en ese año, le desgracio la vida en más de un sentido. La novia perfecta resulto ser la más hipócrita, egoísta y traicionera que jamás hubiera conocido. Nunca olvidaría su traición, ni la de él.

–Lo siento Sasuke, yo...–

–No, tú perdóname... Yo solo...olvídalo quieres?– exclamo el pelinegro mientras hacía ademán a su nana para que se sentara y comenzaran a cenar.

La cena transcurrió de lo más callada, después de la incómoda situación que se había dado, ninguno dijo nada, el pelinegro termino de cenar y se dispuso a marcharse a su habitación pues según él , tenía todavía mil cosas que hacer, y no quería dejar nada fuera de lugar ante su partida.

_Mañana...mañana regresaría a ver su querida ciudad, donde no perdió solo una "novia" si no también a su familia..._

Con ese pensamiento se recostó en su cómoda cama, al parecer había terminado su difícil tarea de empacar, ahora tendría que descansar ya que mañana saldría muy temprano.

–Maldicion! Tendré que ver al "teme"– la fugaz imagen de su viejo amigo lo hizo sonreír, pronto, pronto se verían de nuevo– La sorpresa que le espera– exclamo mientras caía ente los brazos de Morfeo.

–_Por qué?, maldición cómo pudiste, yo confíe en ti, te amo maldita sea!, te amo, lo entiendes? – _

–_Lo siento, solo paso fue algo que yo no elegí, Sasuke estoy... Yo estoy embarazada–_

–_Qué? Cómo pudiste... Y es hijo de Suigetsu? Lo es?–_

–_Si– _

–_Karin, te amo–_

–_Pero yo lo amo a él –_

_Su cabeza empezó a dar una y mil vueltas, las palabras rebotaban en su cerebro como una pelota de ping-pong...lo amo a él... _

El fuerte ruido de su despertador lo sobresalto, paso una mano por su negra cabellera y sobre su cara queriendo borrar el rastro de sudor.

–Una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla– exclamo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en su cama, los malditos recuerdos llegaban como cascada –será mejor que tome un baño – pensó pues sería necesario despejar la mente con agua fría.

El azabache salió del baño y comenzó a prepararse para lo que sería el viaje, ya que después de desayunar por última vez con su adorada nana, se marcharía.

Salió al pasillo rumbo a las finas escaleras de caracol, al llegar las bajo con su habitual porte, tan elegante como el de el mismo príncipe que parecía. Al pie de las escaleras lo esperaba ya Chiyo, con la sonrisa en su rostro surcado por las arrugas de su ya avanzada edad, mas sin embargo la mirada con la que miraba al pelinegro era cargada de tristeza.

–Estas tan guapo, como tu amado padre– exclamo la anciana cuando por fin Sasuke llego hasta ella.

–Y tú, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida– dijo Sasuke sonriendo tiernamente –Creo que antes de irme, tendré que poner unos guardaespaldas, no sea que alguien te quiera robar– y en un gesto inesperado Sasuke tomó a su nana en un fuerte abrazo –Gracias– exclamo sin soltar a Chiyo.

Se separaron con algo de trabajo ya que Chiyo le costaba de sobremanera dejar ir a su pequeño Sasuke, ella siempre lo quiso como un hijo, ya que siendo el más pequeño de la gran familia Uchiha, fue más consentido que su hermano Itachi, pero ambos amados de igual manera.

–Desayunaras?– pregunto la mujer entre lágrimas.

–Claro, no me mandaras con el estómago vacío o si?– dijo el azabache mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

La mujer le preparo su desayuno preferido "bolas de arroz con tomate" y su rico jugo de naranja.

Después de tomar su último desayuno en esa casa, Sasuke se despedía de las personas que trabajaban para él, entre lágrimas y buenos deseos, el pelinegro se dirigió a la embarcación que lo sacaría de la isla donde se encontraba su casa, dándole paso al pueblo donde se vendrían otra serie de despedidas y abrazos.

Y así fué cuando solo había puesto un pie en tierra una orquesta (pequeña claro) comenzó a sonar, la gente comenzó a despedirlo pues quien en ese pueblecillo no conocía a Uchiha Sasuke. Al final logro llegar al avión que lo llevaría de nuevo a su "nueva" vida aunque prometió que volvería a Osaka.

–Buen viaje Señor Uchiha– fue lo último que escucho de ese lugar.

Cuatro horas más tarde un avión comercial descendía en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Konoha, gente por aquí y por allá, más un apuesto hombre miraba como si estuviera en marte, se sentía tan desubicado que, aunque suene ridículo tenía algo de... miedo.

Pero no miedo a perderse ni nada de esas cosas, si no miedo a enfrentar un pasado que por más que lograra enterrarlo este se empeñaba en surgir como manantial, y lograba atormentarlo tanto que apenas y puso un pie sobre la tierra de Konoha, quiso regresar inmediatamente.

–Hey! Sasuke!–

Dios! Esto no podía ser peor, apenas tengo minutos que llegue y ya las desgracias me llueven.– pensó Sasuke cuando una vocecilla muy familiar grito su nombre.

–Teme! Hey, por aquí!–

-Naruto– exclamo el nombre del hombre que gritaba muy eufóricamente.

-Bienvenido Sasuke– dijo un rubio muy efusivo, al momento mismo que se lanzaba sobre el pelinegro.

–Quítate, baka– exclamó Sasuke mientras empujaba al pelirrubio.

–Hay Sasuke, tu siempre tan cariñoso– dijo Naruto al tiempo que soltaba a su amigo, –Cuanto tiempo eh!– exclamo con un ancha sonrisa.

Mucho, pensó sasuke.

-Vámonos, aquí hay mucha gente– dijo Naruto girando para comenzar a caminar- Tienes hambre? vamos al Ichiraku– grito el rubio mientras caminaba y el pelinegro lo seguía.

-Sin duda hay cosas que nunca cambian– se dijo Sasuke .

_Los miedos son parte de la vida, una vida que es llevadera cuando te rodeas de la gente correcta, ya que los miedos son menos. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! Que tal? Como están? Espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo otro capi más espero que sea de su agrado, y comente :) que les pareció. Quiero agradecer a *carito* por su comen. Mil gracias y espero tener más sugerencias :) _**

**_Pues a leer ..._**

/

*Soledad*

_No siempre el primer amor es el verdadero. Ni el ultimo el mejor. Pero sin dudas son los que dejan huella en tu corazón._

De pie, mirando la bella imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo de fina caoba, se encontraba una pelirrosa sintiéndose satisfecha, mirando cada rasgo de su blanca cara cerciorándose de que todo estuviera tan bien hecho. Miro sus ojos verde jade que con tan poco maquillaje resaltaban como dos brillosas gemás, sus labios delicadamente pintados con un color rosa pálido con algo de brillo, dándole algo de carnosidad a estos. Se miraba de arriba abajo, sin duda hoy se había esmerado en arreglarse, pues como no, si hoy era su aniversario de bodas.

Más que satisfecha con el resultado de pasar casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde poniéndose linda, decidió bajar a ver si ya no faltaba nada para la hermosa cena que había preparado para su esposo y ella. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, su casa no era una mansión pero sin dudas era grande al menos para albergar a dos personas, aunque ella esperaba que fuera más dentro de pronto.

Con ese pensamiento, revisó la cena que tenía en el horno, comprobando que esta estaba más que lista, se encamino al refrigerador para sacar el postre de manzana que tanto le gustaba a su querido esposo.

Llevando los últimos utensilios a la mesa, miro la hora dándose cuenta que ya pasaban un poquito de las seis, se apresuró a poner todo y no le quedo más que esperar a que su esposo llegara.

–La sorpresa que se llevara Naruto – se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miraba a través de la ventana que daba hacia la vacía calle, vecinos paseando perros, vecinos llegando del trabajo, el ir y venir diario. Miro el reloj, ya marcaba dos horas de retraso, pues Naruto siempre llegaba a las siete y media no más ni menos. Pensó que si algo malo hubiera ocurrido ella ya lo sabría, sacudió su cabeza desechando esas estupideces, claro que nada malo pasaba tal vez sólo hubo un trabajo de último momento y se le hizo tarde, eso era todo.

–Sakura, Sakura que cosas las tuyas– exclamo para si la pelirrosa – será mejor que guarde la cena– se dio media vuelta y se disponía a levantar la mesa cuando el sonido de la puerta la sobresalto, de inmediato se compuso al imaginarse que fuera su rubio esposo el que tocara.

Casi corrió abrir, pero antes se miró en el pequeño espejo que estaba en la pared viendo que nada se hubiera estropeado, contenta de que todo estuviera bien, abrió la puerta.

–Mi amo..rr– las palabras de Sakura se apagaron al contemplar desilusionada que el que se encontraba en su puerta no era su esposo.

Un pelirrojo de ojos café la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más su sonrisa se borró cuando noto la desilusión de Sakura, el de inmediato supo que algo pasaba y sin más jalo a la pelirrosa dándole un fuerte abrazo, ahí Sakura se derrumbó comenzando a llorar, pues sabía que hoy tampoco él volvería temprano.

–Llora princesa, llora– dijo el pelirrojo acariciando el pelo de la chica.

Y así lo hizo, lloro, aun parada en el marco de la puerta abrazada a ese chico que le brindo el abrazo que tanto le faltaba. Lloro de rabia, de dolor, de soledad. Sola, así se sentía ella, siempre sola en aquella casa tan grande, rodeada de muebles y el inmenso vacío de su corazón. Cuando sus lágrimás y el dolor de su pecho se hicieron menos, comenzó a separarse poco a poco del chico.

–Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Sasori– el aludido sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–No tienes que dar las gracias, sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites– exclamo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura.

Algo incomoda Sakura soltó su mano, Sasori al darse cuenta del gesto de la chica solo sonrió complacido pues sin dudas Sakura era una mujer tan recatada que jamás haría nada que pusiera en tela de juicio su integridad de mujer.

Sakura sonrió a Sasori y componiéndose un poco se dispuso a hablar.

– Pero dime que te trae por aquí?– pregunto un poco curiosa pues recordó que Sasori y Naruto no eran precisamente los mejores amigos.

–Pues recordé que hoy es tu aniversario y... pues yo quise traerte esto– exclamó el ojicafe mientras sacaba una cajita alargada de su abrigo.

–Por dios! Sasori no debiste, esto– exclamó Sakura mientras algo cohibida tomaba la caja – esto es lo que creo–

Sasori río al ver la cara de fascinación de la ojijade, sin duda sus ojos recuperaron un poco del brillo perdido hace ya mucho tiempo.

–Claro que es eso y tienes que darte prisa para ponerte a trabajar cuanto antes– dijo Sasori mientras veía como Sakura sacaba unas llaves platinadas de la alargada caja.

–Sasori, no se qué decir, yo... – las lágrimás inundaron de nuevo sus ojos, más esta vez no eran lágrimás de dolor si no de felicidad pues estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus sueños realidad.

Abriría una escuela de arte.

–Los niños del orfanato estarán encantados!– exclamo mirando con agradecimiento a el chico, – Sasori, pero yo, no se cómo te pagare esto, el dinero..–

–Eso no importa Sakura, aquí lo que importa es que podrás cumplir con eso que tanto anhelas, para mí eso es la mayor paga que puedas darme– dijo el ojicafe con la mirada fija en la de Sakura.

–Sasori, estoy –

–Lo se, y créeme que daría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. Sakura cuanto tiempo estarás así, esperado por alguien que no llegara, esperando las migajas de ese hombre que te quita cada día más el brillo de tu mirada, si al menos tú– Sasori se interrumpió al ver la cara de tristeza de la pelirrosa – lo siento, yo no quería decir todo eso, pero no soporto verte así yo jamás te dejaría Sakura jamás –

–Gracias Sasori, pero creo que tienes que irte – y con mucho cuidado Sakura puso la llave dentro de la alargada cajita –No quiero nada por conveniencia– exclamo mientras extendía la caja hacia el pelirrojo.

–No Sakura, esto es un regalo de un amigo a otro, si te ofendí perdóname, no quise hacerlo pero por favor no rechaces mi regalo– exclamo Sasori mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura y las devolvía con todo y caja – es más recuerdo que tú y yo teníamos un trato, recuerdas que expondrías mis preciosas marionetas en la galería, en la primera exposición.– dijo sonriendo Sasori, a lo cual Sakura solo asintió.

–De verdad eres un amigo excelente y no quisiera que dejaras de serlo, yo lamento no poderte querer como tu quisieras Sasori eres más que un amigo, eso tenlo por seguro, más no quiero crearte falsas ilusiones, tal vez lo de Naruto y yo solo sea pasajero y no quiero que mi esposo piense nada malo de mi– Sakura había decidido aclararle eso a Sasori antes de que este se fuera– y encantada expondré tus lindas marionetas – sonriendo Sakura abrazo a el chico este respondió el abrazo de manera automática.

Sasori se despidió desde la acera y subió a su auto que ya lo esperaba, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues en verdad ella no quería lastimar al pelirrojo más no podía darle alas a algo que jamás volaría.

Ella era consiente que Sasori era muy apuesto, y que cientos de chicas lo seguían, más él nunca correspondía a ninguna, desde hace más de cinco años que lo conocía, Sasori siempre profirió el amor que sentía por ella, más sin embargo nunca fue correspondido. Sasori era hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Suna, la ciudad más grande después de Konoha, más él era reconocido por sus propios medios ya que al ser artista, el mejor en lo que hacía, lo reconocían internacionalmente.

Después de verlo marcharse, se volvió a adentrar en la soledad de su hogar, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y volvió a sentir ese vacío un poco más profundo, pues al recordar a su esposo, a su querido Naruto se sintió la más infeliz de las mujeres.

–Ni si quiera hoy, hoy que es nuestro aniversario– se dejó caer en el frío suelo, y ahí se acurrucó mientras más lágrimas volvían adueñarse de ella.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Entre copa y copa se encontraba Naruto, sus palabras dejaban ver que ya no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, el alcohol ya ejercía mayor efecto en él.

Por otro lado un pelinegro veía como su amigo se ahogaba prácticamente en alcohol, decidido a parar lo llamo, más este ni caso hizo, sus sentidos estaban en el monumento de mujer que bailaba en la pista frente a ellos.

Jamás pensó que Naruto fuera de ese tipo de hombre, que se divirtieran en esa clase de lugares, cabe reconocer que él tampoco era un santo, pero tenía algo de clase, nunca le gusto andar de antro… menos en ese tipo de centros nudistas, sabe dios qué clase de mujeres había ahí.

Miro de nuevo a su amigo, este ponía unos cuantos billetes enredados en la ropa interior de la bailarina que se movía al ritmo de una música muy sensual, Sasuke escuchó como su amigo le proponía a la mujer irse a un lugar más "privado" ahí fue donde el pelinegro decidió que su noche había terminado.

Tiro del saco del rubio, este intento zafarse pero en su condición no le resulto del todo, miro a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, más después sonrió ante la loca idea que se firmaba en su cabezota.

– TEME! VAMOS ESTAS CELOS... CELOSO DE... DE ESTA PRECIOSA?– dijo Naruto algo trabado.

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda del azabache, sin duda era tiempo de sacar al baka de Naruto de ahí.

–Vamos baka, te llevare a tu casa, ya estás muy tomado– exclamo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

–Hay no! A mi casa no! Quiero ir con ella– El azabache miro a su amigo como si estuviera loco. –Quiero ir con... ella teme la quiero ver...solo a ella–

–Claro Naruto te llevare con ella, tu esposa te espera– dijo Sasuke de lo más normal, pues no imaginaba que su amigo se refería otra persona.

–No Sasuke mi esposa no! Con mi mujer, con mi ojos de luna– exclamo Naruto y la sorpresa de Sasuke al comprender lo que decía su amigo no paso desapercibida para el rubio.

–Naruto creo que deberías ir a tu casa, mañana veras a quien tú quieras, pero esta noche te llevare a tu casa–

Salieron del lugar donde se encontraban y sin más Sasuke ayudo a subir a su amigo al auto de este, ya él vería como llegaría a su apartamento.

–Dime dónde vives baka– pregunto el pelinegro mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

–Donde siempre Sasuke, donde era la casa de mis padres– respondió el rubio mientras mandaba un mensaje por su móvil algo torpe.

Sasuke condujo lo más despacio que pudo, no quería accidentarse la primera noche que estuviera en Konoha, mientras en el trayecto Sasuke miraba de reojo a su amigo, este al darse cuenta de que era observado decidió hablar.

–Se lo que piensas y créeme que yo no quise que fuera así– dijo Naruto auto defendiéndose.

–No se amigo creo que estas mal, engañar a tu esposa– Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada del frente.

– Tú no sabes nada Sasuke, vivir con ella es... monótono – respondió el rubio mirándolo– todo me cuestiona, no me deja respirar, es tan malditamente fastidiosa– más su mirada se llenó de culpa.

Culpa, al saber que en parte él era la única persona que era monótona, al menos con ella, nunca hacían nada nuevo, llegaba dormía y al despertar al día siguiente se largaba a trabajar, así todos los días, nunca veía a Sakura, no sabía qué hacía en el día, solo sabía que de vez en cuando iba a un pequeño orfanato donde ayudaba, nada más.

Porque el solo pensaba en ella, en esa mujer que lo volvía loco con tan solo mirarla, totalmente distinta a su esposa.

–Pues debe ser el diablo si te orillo a esto– exclamó el azabache.

Naruto saliendo de sus pequeñas lagunas respondió de forma automática, más la respuesta dejó más que confundido a Sasuke.

–Es un ángel Sasuke, el mismo cielo, solo que... no mi cielo.–

Sasuke decidió no decir más, pues su amigo estaba muy ebrio para pensar en lo que decía, sus palabras eran contradictorias, como un hombre decía que su mujer era aburrida y al segundo siguiente decía que era como un ángel. En definitivo el no entendía el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Que tal? Que dice su vida– espero que mucho. **_

_**Quiero pedir mil, no un millón de disculpas por las HORRIBLES FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, y no es que me escuse pero les diré que yo, subo los capis de mi cel, no tengo compu :( y tal vez dirán ¿por que diablos sino tiene compu no va a un ciber? Pues verán aquí donde vivo es algo complicado encontrar un ciber, pues de los dos que hay,(por donde vivo) siempre están saturados :( e ir a otro de verdad se me dificulta pues están un poco legos, y solo de ir y venir se me iría toda la tarde. Pero degando mis escusas que de verdad lo lamento, tratare de escribir mejor en mi aparatito. :) **_

_**Otra cosita, me hace muy feliz ver que al menos lean mi historia y mas feliz por el comentario que tube, que aunque poquitos, es muy grato. De verdad ese comentario que tuve me hizo reir, no creo que le pege SIDA a naru, pero con algo pagara el ca... Jjj pero eso sera mas adelante.**_

_**Una recomendación musical: BEAUTIFUL WAR –kings of leon (los amo sus canciones, ah, perfectas )**_

_**Ok ya los dejo, nos leemos y espero sus preciosos comen... **_

_*Fría conciencia*_

_Siempre se dice que debes escoger solo el camino bueno, pero si tal vez,solo tal ves en algún momento nos desviamos solo un poco al camino malo, ¿que tal si en ese camino esta algo que aunque prohibido nos pueda hacer feliz?._

Apoyado sobre sus manos dejando que el agua resbalara por su amplia espalda se encontraba sasuke. Una buena ducha siempre lo relajaba, mas después de una noche tan agitada como la de hoy, sin duda la "bienvenida" que le había dado Naruto lo dejó mas que cansado. No dejaba de pensar en las cosas que su amigo había dicho y lo que estaba haciendo. Sin dudas hay cosas que aunque trates de evitar te rozan, directa o indirectamente.

Después de la refrescante ducha, el pelinegro salio del baño solo envuelto en una fina toalla, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, sus cabellos alborotados desprendían gotas que daban un tono mas sexi al hombre.

Con sólo eso puesto se dirigió hasta la cocina de su "modesto" departamento, queriendo aliviar la pequeña resaca que se coló en su cabeza, ya que aunque no tomo tanto como su amigo, el efecto del alcohol se hizo presente. Saco de su nevera un poco de agua, hecho un vistazo a los pocos suministros que tenía en ella, y pensando en que tendría que ir al amanecer por un poco de todo al súper, ya que realmente sus víveres escaseaban, aunque estando tanto tiempo sin ser ocupado el departamento era lógico que estuviera casi vacía la despensa. Pero de eso se preocuparía mañana, ahora seria mejor dormir, pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, y el despierto.

Se dirigió a su recámara dispuesto a dormir, aún que sea un poquito.

Recostado mirando el techo, como si fuera a descubrir la fórmula mágica para la felicidad, Sasuke no podía dormir pensando en Naruto, cuanto había cambiado su amigo desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Ahora casi no lo reconocía. ¿Donde había quedado ese chico que le había invitado a su boda, tan emocionado que decía haber encontrado ala mujer de su vida?¿Ese que le "presumía" su felicidad?¿Donde estaba el amor de Naruto?, por que en definitiva, no con su esposa.

_Como puedes decir amar a alguien y al segundo siguiente engañarla, como mirar a los ojos todos los días a alguien que despierta a tu lado, pensando en que ella es la única mujer de tu vida. _

_¿Como decir te amo y al mismo tiempo querer salir corriendo.?_

Con ese pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza, Sasuke se quedo profundamente dormido, tenía que aprovechar las pocas horas que tenia para descansar. Pues mañana le esperaba un día sumamente agitado.

o

Se despertó al oír el ruido de un coche, algo adormilada Sakura se levantó del sofá donde se había recostado después de llorar por un buen rato en el suelo al pie de sus escaleras. Se acerco ala ventana para mirar si tal vez fuera Naruto, y efectivamente era él, mas al parecer no venía solo, ya que su coche lo conducía una persona que por la escasa luz, no logro ver con claridad, pero por el porte parecía ser un hombre.

Vio que Naruto se tambaleaba, visible mente borracho, el sujeto le decía algo que no lograba escuchar muy bien sólo algo como "baka" "duerme" "mañana" y "oficina" esas simples palabras y dedujo que seria algún colega del trabajo. El hombre se alego dejando un Naruto parado observando su casa, el rubio se encaminó hacia la casa y ella inmediatamente se alego de la ventana, no quería que su esposo la viera espiándolo.

No tardó en escuchar la llave venciendo la cerradura de la puerta, e inmediato la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Naruto fatalmente ebrio, él al parecer no se percataba que ella se encontraba al pie de la escalera, mirándolo cerrar la puerta según él lo mas despacio posible, la ojijade imaginó que para no despertarla o algo así.

¿Como era posible que ni si quiera le fuera avisar que ya había llegado? ¿Es que acaso ni esa consideración se merecía? ¿Tan poca cosa era?

Naruto dio vuelta, y se sorprendió de sobremanera ver a su esposa parada al pie de la escalera tan... Hermosa, sexi que por un segundo pensó estar alucinando por el alcohol, mas ese momento se esfumo cuando sakura rompió el silencio que permaneció hasta que Naruto la dejo de observar.

–Llegas muy tarde a...– exclamo la pelirrosa ahogando la ultima frase.

Naruto hizo una mueca de fastidió y siguió su camino rumbo alas escaleras.

Sakura se hizo un lado, desconcertada al no recibir ni una pequeña respuesta.

Naruto siguió sin inmutarse un sólo minuto de haber dejado a sakura para como piedra ante su "respuesta". La verdad no le apetecía darle explicaciones de nada, lo único que quería era dormir.

Sakura lo siguió con la vista, indecisa si hablar o no. Pero al final logró pronunciar unas palabras.

––Acaso ni un feliz aniversario me dirás?–

Pero ni eso hizo de tener su pasó del rubio, su andar siguió hasta perderse de la vista de sakura, está al verse humillada, herida solo consiguió llegar hasta el mismo sofá donde minutos antes había estado dormida.

E ai, sumida en su propia amargura, lloriqueo en silencio, tapando su desdicha, la pelirrosa se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo el vacío y dolor calando cada poro de su ser.

Se quedó dormida en ese frío sofá, arropándose con tan solo sus brazos, perdiéndose en pensamientos amargos que la golpeaban sin ningún pudor.

8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8. 8

Naruto llego a sus habitación pensando en las últimas palabras que dijo su esposa, – Acaso ni un feliz aniversario?– Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo, hoy, jodida mente hoy era su estúpido aniversario, y el de fiesta, pensando en su amante como si no tuviera a nadie esperándolo en casa, ¡pero que idiota era! si ella lo esperaba todos los días, con la cena y dispuesta a cumplir con su labor de mujer.

Pero él, no la amaba, ya no. La quería por ser una persona excelente, mas no sentía esa atracción que en un principio pensó que era "amor". Hace exactamente dos años que se habían casado, pero en ese tiempo solo consiguió quererla mas no como ella lo quería al él.

Las casas de la vida.

–Maldita sea, por que están difícil?– mas su conciencia le gritaba que no era así, bien fácil era decir "no te amo" antes de seguir lastimándola más.

Se metió ala ducha, para quitarse el olor a alcohol que destilaba su cuerpo. Que riendo que el agua se llevará tantos problemas que le rodeaban, ¡pero claro!, llevar una doble vida, no le seria tan fácil, como llegar y tomar una flor del jardín.

Cerro los ojos y la imagen de una Sakura en triste sí da le inundo la mente, esos ojos que antes brillaban como el mismo sol, ahora estaban apagados y él sabia que era por su culpa. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, tan linda, frágil, bondadosa, cuando miro su raro cabello rosa, pensando que era el color mas hermoso y que ninguna mujer se vería tan hermosa ante la perfecta combinación que su cabello y ojos hacían. Verde y rosa.

Es como el árbol de primavera y el verde pasto, haciendo combinación con el azul del cielo.

Mas otra imagen le perturbó la hermosa visión de su esposa, –la de su amante–. Los ojos verdes ahora eran color perla, la hermosa cabellera rosa se convirtió en negra, el rostro de princesa de sakura, se convirtió en el de porcelana de Hinata.

–Esto me volverá loco– se dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a salir de el baño, –Sera mejor que duerma, mañana me espera un día muy agitado–

Cuando salio del baño, miro la cama, ai donde esperaba ver a su esposa ya dormida, no encontró nada mas que un vacío, vacío que le removió el corazón.

Se recostó en la cama, que ante la ausencia de sakura, se sentía realmente inmensa. Pensando en como su situación llego hasta tal punto. Paso un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta que su esposa no subía a dormir. Con un bufido decidió salir a buscar a la pelirrosa, al menos le diría que viniera ala cama. Aunque no lo pareciera se preocupaba por ella y no quería que por su culpa fuera a enfermar.

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la recámara, la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, decidió salir para ver en la planta baja, seguro ai estaba. Descendió por las escaleras, mirando de inmediato hacía ambos lados de la estancia, al bajar por completo se quedó meditando un segundo que hacer, y se decidió por llamar a sakura de nuevo.

–Sakura! Querida, donde estas?– exclamo el rubio algo incomodo por llamar a la pelirrosa "querida" pues hace cuanto que no lo hacia.

De nuevo no recibió respuesta, algo asustado se dirigió hasta la sala, donde se quedo mas frío que la misma estancia. Ai acurrucada en el incomodo sofá, se encontraba Sakura, titilando de frío. Algo dentro de él lo afoteo diciéndole que era la persona mas egoísta que hay sobre la FAS de la tierra, ¿pues como era posible no amar a alguien tan hermosa como Sakura?.

Rodeo el mueble, dispuesto a llevarse a la ojijade a la recamara, no permitiría que durmiera en ese lugar. La miro un instante antes de tomarla en brazos, estaba tan bella con ese vestido blanco que se a gustaba a su cuerpo tan perfecto, un vestido que seguro habría comprado para esta noche, su noche.

La tomo en brazos y pudo sentir el frío cuerpo de sakura junto al suyo, no había nada, ese calor que alguna vez existió en su piel, ya no estaba, se había esfumado como se esfuma el humo del cigarro al tiempo sola habían hecho a una mujer de hielo, pues hasta su mirada era gélida, apagada, vacía. _Fría_

La llevo hasta su alcoba, dejándola lo mas delicada mente posible, no quería perturbar su sueño. La arropo como si esta fuera un pequeño ser inocente, y ante sus ojos eso era, algo inocente, del que él se aprovechaba. pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones, esa es la vida que le toco y no arruinaría su futuro por nada, ni nadie.

Después de tanto pensar en su situación con sakura, llego ala conclusión al menos por el momento, de que seria mejor estar con la pelirrosa,ya que no le convenía una separación. Las cosas ya habían llagado demasiado legos y no se detendría por sentimentalismos.

Sus planes se arruinarían.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La luz de la mañana reflejaba el hermoso día. Un azabache decidido a enfrentar el día agotador que se le venia en sima, se alistaba para ir ala empresa donde de seguro encontraría un a dolorido Naruto, a causa de la enorme resaca que debería de tener.

–Bueno, es mejor darme prisa– se dijo sasuke mientras se dirigía ala cocina, mas se de tubo a mitad del salón principal donde recordó –No hay nada– exclamo el pelinegro sabiendo que solo encontraría una nevera vacía.

– Tendré que hacer la despensa después de ir con el baka –

Sin nada en su estomago sasuke salio de su departamento. Salio hasta el ascensor donde espero un minuto hasta que el artefacto llegara hasta su piso, siendo el mas alto tardaba un poquito. Cuando al fin el elevador llego se habrio dando acceso a un elegante hombre, no tardo mas de dos minutos en llegar ala planta baja, salio ala estancia del condominio y observo ala reseccionista, esta en bobada ante tan hermoso hombre sonrió, el pelinegro se dirigió hasta esta, con el fin de que la joven le pidiera un taxi, pues al haber llegado apenas ayer no había tenido tiempo de mandar por un coche.

–Hola! – exclamo sasuke poniendo su fino portafolio en el mostrador de la resección .

La chica apenas y contesto, los nervios de estar ante el pelinegro la traicionaron y eso que era la primera vez que lo veía.

Pero ver a ese hombre,con ese traje de "Hugo Bozz" negro, y sus ojos negro carbón, mas la linda cabellera azabache. La dejaron mas que impactada, no todos los días se veía un adonis así por la ciudad.

–Oye, me podrías llamar un taxi, por favor?–

–am... U..un ... Si... Claro... Taxi... En ... En seguida– torpemente la joven marco ala estación de taxis.– Estará ... A.. Aquí en ... Un... Momento– dijo la mujer sonriendo lo mas sexi que podía, sin quitar la mirada lujuriosa del pelinegro.

–Gracias, eres muy amable linda– oh, grave error, el azabache vio como la chica casi se le aventaba, pero de no ser que el mostrador esta de por medio, quien sabe que seria de él.

Maldecía una y otra vez, siempre era lo mismo, siempre las chicas lo veían y casi le lanzaban la manada de lobos en cima. Como odiaba eso," las chicas están para ser conquistadas no para conquistar". Ese era su dicho y siempre lo llevaba acabo, aunque claro después de...

–s..señor..,su taxi.. Ya esta afuera–

La voz melosa de la reseccionista lo sacó del posible río de estúpidos y dolorosos recuerdos. Miro ala joven y solo le dedico una leve inclinación de cabeza. Se voltio dispuesto a salir, cuando el fuerte suspiro de la joven le llego hasta sus oídos, resignado a que todas sus mañanas fueran de suspiros y tartamudeos, sasuke llego hasta el taxi, donde un señor lo esperaba con la puerta ha vierta. Se metió al interior del coche, en seguida el viejesillo lo imitó, y puso en marcha el coche, apenas avanzó unos metros el señor pregunto.

–Donde va el caballero?–

– "Uchiha's y asociados" – exclamo el azabache observando la movida ciudad.

La ciudad de konoha, donde la vida le robo lo que mas amaba, y donde tal vez le regresaba eso que hace tiempo perdió. _Su corazón._

El taxi aparcó frente ala majestuosas torre cubierta de vidrio que reflejaba los edificios alrededor de este, el diseño arquitectónico dejaba en pequeño sido a todos los edificios que se flanqueaban o competían con el.

Sasuke pensó que su padre se habría enorgullecido de ver como su empresa había crecido, mas al saber que uchiha's y asociados seguía ganando terreno en todo el ámbito comercial. ¿Quien no quería que ellos hicieran la publicidad de algún producto? ¿Que modelo no quería ser la estrella de la compañía? Todo mundo quería estar ai, ya que sabían que publicidad salida, publicidad vendida.

–Señor, ya llegamos– exclamo el viejesillo habiendo la puerta, raro pues por lo regular pagas y te bajas, mas este señor tenía muy buenos modales para con sus clientes, algo que casi ya no se ve.

–Muchas gracias– dijo Sasuke bajando del taxi,–Cuanto le debo?–

–$100 pesos– a el pelinegro le pareció poco dado el recorrido, y el servicio,ya que casi parecía su chofer en vez de un trabajador publico. Saco su cartera de cuero negro y pago dando algo mas de la cantidad dicha.

El señor viendo el gesto tan amable de propina y mas viendo cuanto era lo rechazo.

–No! cómo cree que recibiría tanto– dijo el señor regresando la propina

–Tomé lo, es grato dar algo a alguien que se gana con trabajo y buena educación su sustento–

–Muchas gracias, se lo recibo solo por que se ve que es de corazón y no por obligación –

Sasuke sonrió y se dispuso a entrar al edificio, mas se paro al oír como el taxista lo llamaba. Se dio media vuelta esperando que el señor llegara hasta él.

–Mire le doy mi tarjeta, es por si en algún momento se le ofrece taxi–

Sasuke miro la simple tarjeta del señor y sonrió, no había duda que hay personas que se esmeran por vivir día a día.

–Claro lo tendré en cuenta– sin mas el pelinegro siguió su camino rumbo al interior del lugar, viendo por los espejos del edificio al viejo regresar a su taxi.

Llego hasta la puerta del gran lugar, habrio y enseguida una chica muy linda lo recibió, sasuke la observo un momento, castaña,ojos marrones y tez blanca, guapa sin duda.

–Buenos días, soy Tenten Ama, lo atenderá en su estadía en "Uchiha's y asociados" bienvenido. –

Sasuke quedo mudo, esta niña sin dudas estudiaba el protocolo de la empresa o era muy social.

–Con quien esta citado? ¿O a que se debe su visita?– siguió la castaña diciendo, mientras guiaba a sasuke a la pequeña sala de espera que se encontraba en una habitación contigua del gran hall.

Al pelinegro le causo gracia que ésa joven no le reconociera, estando su foto en la pared junto a los otros ejecutivos de la empresa. Justo enfrente de la resección.

–No tengo cita– exclamó el azabache, iba decir otra cosa, pero la parlanchina reseccionista lo interrumpió.

–Lo lamento señor?..– dijo mientras miraba al azabache –¿Como dijo que se llamaba?–pregunto la chica mirando intensamente a sasuke.

–No lo dije, de hecho no me lo has preguntado– respondió sasuke mirando como la muchacha parecía darse topes mentales al haber olvidado ese detalle.

–Soy...–

–Dios! Sasuke Uchiha!– se oyó la voz de un hombre.

Tanto sasuke como tenten, dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre de porte implacable que se encontraba a mitad del lugar, entre el hall y la pequeña estancia ala que la reseccionista había dirigido a sasuke.

–Neji Hyuga– exclamo sasuke.– Cuanto tiempo amigo!– dijo el azabache acercándose a el pelo marrón.

–Sasuke Uchiha?– artículo la castaña mirando anonadada al pelinegro.

–El mismo– exclamo Neji sonriendo mientras en un abrazo de hermandad saludaba al azabache.

Tenten miro a Sasuke y el retrato del mismo colgado en la gran pared.

–Que tonta, no me di cuanta!–

– Hay ten, es tu primer día y no das una–

Sasuke sólo sonrió al ver la vergüenza de la castaña ante su pequeño despiste. Tal vez ese día seria muy bueno después de todo y eso que apenas eran las 9 de la mañana.

Hola! Que tal? Esta mejorando o todavía me merezco una patada en el trasero por lo falta de mi ortografía? Jjjj espero que ya haya mejorado no quiero un trasero adolorido.:p

Gracias por leer :)

Pd: recuerden las criticas son para mejorar, no para renunciar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Que tal? **_

_**Mil gracias chicas por esos comen... lindos y motivadores, de verdad se les agradece. Quise subir el capi entre semana pero me paso algo súper feo. Se me borro el capi. Completo T T. Así que lo escribí de nuevo así que me tarde un poquitin, mas les dijo que casi tengo terminado el 5 capitulo.**_

_***Primera ronda***_

El ruido del despertador la saco de su profundo sueño. Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como si un bus la hubiera arrollado,dejándola sin nada de vida, a dolorida, y sin ganas de levantarse de la cama.

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le taladraban cada sentido haciéndolo mas sensible a los ruidos de exterior. Eso y lo que paso la noche de ayer la dejó algo confundida. ¿Acaso Naruto no pretendía ni si quiera tocarla? ¿Tan indiferente le era ya para ni si quiera darle un beso? No, definitivamente hoy no tenia ánimos de levantarse de la cama, se quedaría ahí tumbada esperando que el tiempo pasara y cumpliera con el ciclo de la vida.

Mas al parecer la vida no quería que Sakura se rindiera tan fácil. El teléfono sonó, pero la pelirosa no se movió ni un solo milímetro de la cama, otro y otro timbrado y ella igual como si no escuchara el insistente repique del aparato. Pero otro sonido diferente capto su atención y fue el móvil que siempre guardaba en el cajón de su buró que se encontraba aun lado de su ya querida cama, lo tomo y miro algo dudosa la pequeña pantalla, al mirar quien la llamaba sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. ¿Él? Pero si ni adiós le dijo cuando salio de la casa rumbo ala oficina.

Quiso responder pero su orgullo afloro un poco, –¿Haber que le parecía al señor Uzumaki que lo ignoraran?– pensó Sakura dejando el móvil sobre el buró. Pero e igual que el teléfono de la casa, el móvil sonó dos veces mas. Pensando en que ya había "castigado" lo suficiente a Naruto, Sakura respondió la siguiente llamada, sentándose en la cama para responder mas cómoda.

–Hola?– dijo algo dudosa.

–Dios!,por que no respondías ya estaba preocupando– exclamo Naruto desde la otra linea.

– De veras? No me prefieres ignorar como anoche?–pregunto Sakura con un nudo en la garganta intentando ser desatado por las lágrimas.

–Oye! Sobre eso yo... Mira lo siento, solo olvidarlo quieres?–

Que!? Así solo "olvidarlo" y ya? No esto definitivamente ya estaba mal, ella no era ninguna estúpida, no se lo pondría tan fácil, esta vez no!.

–Sabes creo que ya tuve suficiente, si lo olvidare pero ...– ni tiempo de terminar la frase tubo la pelirosa, ya que el rubio empezó hablar de algo que dejo en estado de asombro.

–Que bueno que lo olvides, veras llego un amigo y quiero invitarlo a el y otros a la casa, por favor has algo rico de cenar y ponte bonita no quiero que te vean así, toda ... Simple– exclamo el rubio dejando mas que asombrada a una Sakura, la dejo impactada,¿ es que acaso él no se oía?.

Si le quería decir fea,esta bien lo aceptaba nunca se considero bonita, "pero simple",eso era otro tema, simpleza era definición de nada, ella era una nada ante los ojos azules de su esposo.

–Sakura?, ¿Estas ai?– preguntó el rubio al no escuchar respuesta de su mujer.

La ojijade ida en las palabras dichas por Naruto, algo titubeante respondió de forma robótica.

–S...si–

–Perfecto te veo en la cena– exclamó el rubio, y sin mas colgó la llamada dejando a una Sakura boquiabierta.

Como si un balde de agua fría fuera recorriendo su cuerpo, Sakura se incorporó como algo sin vida, y en un estado ausente como si en su alrededor no hubiera nada mas que ella, se metió en el baño, llego al lavamanos y habría el grifo, el chorro de agua cayo y Sakura sin ningún cuidado metió sus manos en el, junto agua y se la hecho sobre el rostro empapando mas allá de su cuello, algo que no le importo, Subió su mirada y se topo con algo que la sorprendió, ante el espejo una mujer pálida, ojerosa, de apariencia cansada y...triste.

Triste. ¿Hace cuanto que no veía su propio reflejo? –Mucho– pensó la pelirosa mientras con su blanca mano apartaba un pequeño mechón que cubría su verdoso ojo. Se miro un segundo mas, como no Naruto la vería simple si toda ella era algo ... ¿como decirlo?,..¿raro?. Con esa cabellera rosa, por todos los cielos! ¿quien tiene ese cabello tan feo? A si, ella. Luego el corte que traía, un poco mas arriba de los hombros, sin duda algo que no se veía bien. Ella siempre se daba cuenta que los hombres preferían mujeres con largos cabellos, y bonitos cuerpos, –por su puesto algo que tampoco tenia ella.–

–Mirate Hanuro, eres algo...– se lo dijo, pero no funciono y las lágrimas volvieron mas a sus ojos.

Después de un rato de autocrítica, Sakura decidió que no tenia mas que hacer que lo que Naruto le pidió,–la cena para sus amigos–.Se ducho y tomo lo primero que encontró para vestir, tomo su pequeño móvil y se dispuso a bajar ala cocina, tendría que desayunar algo antes de comenzar con su día–al parecer agotador– ya que aparentemente tendría que ir al súper mercado pues tendría que hacer algo mas que "pasta" para la cena. Se unto algo de mantequilla en su rico pan, y pensó ir en una rápida visita al orfanato para ver si no se ofrecía nada, tenía días sin poner ni un pie ahí, seguro la loca de su amiga se lo echaría en cara en cuanto la viera.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se encontraba en la oficina de Neji platicando muy cómodo, algo que sin dudas lo hacia recordar viejos tiempos. Esos cuando él y sus amigos se reunían para ir de fiesta o simplemente tomar sus motos e ir un rato ala pista, eso era lo que mas disfrutaba, relajarse sintiendo el viento chocar con su cara al elevar la velocidad, –sentir que volaba–

Neji le contaba anécdotas que él afirmaba con algún detalle, las veces que solían salir de viaje en grupo y donde la mayoría de veces Naruto era el que sufría "algo" raro. También le preguntó el por que no había venido ala boda de su rubio amigo, a lo que sasuke respondió.

–No podía, tenia cosas que atender– Mentira! No había nada, solo no quería ver a ciertas personas que seguro asistirían al en lace matrimonial de Naruto.

Algo que su muy inteligente amigo neji, sabia sin que el azabache dijera, era muy sabido el por que de la partida de sasuke y luego con lo que paso a sus padres del mismo.

–Ellos no fueron, y creo que deberías de dejar mas que enterrado ese asunto, si te sirve de consuelo aunque conociéndote no lo creó– decía el pelo marrón a un sasuke muy atento ante el tema– supe que karin perdió a el bebe, mi prima me lo contó y que ella y su novio se separaron después de un tiempo.–

Sasuke no escuchaba nada, solo que no podía entender que mierdas había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo donde el se refugio en esa casa, legos de todo, ¿Que no se suponía que la vida de la mujer que le destrozó el corazón era maravillosa con su hijo y su esposo?

–Tienes razón no me alegra, y siendo sinceros el tema de karin a mi ya no me interesa, hace tiempo que la herida sano, mas lo único que me reprocho de eso fue el haberme ido, fue mi peor error– comento sasuke con la mirada ausente al recordar a sus padres.

Neji viendo el estado de sasuke optó por cambiar de tema.

–Deberías haber visto a Naruto en la boda, parecía un manojo de nervios– dijo neji volviendo al tema de Naruto y su boda.

– Y de donde conoció Naruto a su esposa, por que el solo me contó algo cunado llamó muy emocionado, sonando como un completo maricón enamorado– exclamo el pelinegro ante la risa de el ojiperla.

–Jaja, me lo imagino, el muy idiota si que tubo suerte, ella es de verdad muy bella y aunque no la conozco muy bien te puedo decir que le queda muy grande a el idiota de Naruto–

Sasuke medito las palabras de neji, sin dudas tendría que conocer a esa mujer que tan intrigado lo tenia, pues al escuchar hablar tan bien de ella a uno de sus amigos y que su mejor amigo y esposo de la susodicha le dijera que era como un hígado, lo tenían confundido. Dos personas hablando diferentes cosas de alguien, si que te ponía a pensar.

Unos minutos después Sasuke se despidió de Neji, diciéndole que tendría que ir ya a la oficina de Naruto, pues entre mas rápido terminara con los asuntos mas rápido volvería a la paz de su departamento. Algo que a el ojiperla le causo mucha gracia, y claro no desaprovecho la oportunidad de fastidiar un poquito a su pelinegro amigo.

–Todo un ermitaño alejado de la sociedad, ¿donde quedó el sasuke renegado? – con ese comentario algo burlón neji se despidió de sasuke. –por el momento–

El azabache sonrió de medio lado, y siguió su camino rumbo a la oficina de Naruto, al final del corredor distinguió dos oficinas una del lado derecho donde las letras de una placa colgada de la puerta se distinguía "vicepresidencia" y del lado izquierdo otra puerta e igual que la primera pero que decía " administración" mas la que realmente capto su atención fue la que se postraba al frente de él, la de fina caoba con la placa colgando igual que las demás que decía "presidencia" pero esta no solo tenia una leyenda, también era adornada con un pequeño símbolo que él reconocía a mil millas de distancia, el emblema de su familia.

Algo se removió en su interior. Algo que supo muy bien distinguir, un dolor se le clavo un poco mas en su corazón, ya que cada cosa referente a su familia lo hacia sufrir, le gritaba diciéndole "aquí estamos, y siempre te recordaremos que el culpable eres tu" aunque todo mundo dijera lo contrario.

Sin darse cuenta llego donde las oficinas se encontraban, miro la que decía vicepresidencia, y toco pero nadie respondió, de nuevo toco y nada. Resignado y un poco asustado sasuke decidió que habría la puerta. Asustado pues no quería encontrar a su amigo en algo que le dejara traumas por el resto de su vida.

Se adentro cauteloso y no se sorprendió al ver a un Naruto totalmente dormido, con algo parecido a una revista en su rostro. Muy despacio el pelinegro llego hasta donde el Uzumaki reposaba, ese pequeño diván sí que seria cómodo ya que su amigo ni un solo momento dio señales de despertar, ya aun lado del rubio, sasuke quiso hacer la buena obra del día, con un grito que llegaría hasta la misma "india" sasuke despertó a Naruto.

–BAKA! DESPIERTA! –

Como si de un resorte tirasen el rubio se levanto, mirando a diestra y siniestra para ver donde provenía la voz.

– Que..que?¿en el escritorio?–

Con una sonrisa de burla sasuke veía a el rubio, este aun adormilado buscaba "algo" que aun no sabia que era. Así que el pelinegro decidió darle un empujón.

–Si baka, en el escritorio, en la alfombra, el diván y tu camisa– decía sasuke señalando cada una de las cosas que mencionaba– todo esta lleno de tu asquerosa saliva, ¿que no sabes que aquí se viene a trabajar?–

Naruto se tallo la saliva que escurría por aun lado de su boca, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

– Y tu teme, no sabes tocar?–

–Lo hice pero como el señor estaba tomando una siesta–

–Bah! Estoy un poco cansado y me venció el sueño–

–Dirás desvelado, o ya se te olvido la fiesta de anoche, además esa resaca que tienes se te nota a leguas –

–Nada que una buena siesta no reponga – exclamó el rubio recomponiendo su porte.–Ya estas instalado en tu oficina? Para mandarte los archivos que tienes que revisar–

–No, estoy en eso, vengo de ver a neji–

Naruto se estremeció un poco al oír nombrar al ojiperla, pues últimamente su amistad estaba un poco desgastada y ellos sabían el porque.

– Vamos te acompaño, aquí te llevaras todo el día, además tendrás que ponerte al día con todo lo de la compañía, hay demasiado trabajó– exclamo Naruto saliendo con sasuke de la oficina del rubio.

Al fin instalado y revisando los documentos que una de las secretarias le había llevado, sasuke y Naruto revisaban cada contrato de los últimos modelos, las campañas de publicidad próximas a grabarse y las que estaban pendientes. Además que próximamente se cumplirían los 25 años de la empresa, y como su padre siempre hacia año tras año, se celebraba una fiesta de mascaras.

. . . .

–¿Sakura por que no habías venido? – pregunto un pequeño niño de escasos 6 años.

Sakura termino mas temprano de lo que pensó en dejar arreglada la casa, y se dijo ir un rato a ver a los pequeños del orfanato, después iría al súper para lo de la cena.

–Es que no he tenido tiempo además estoy preparando una sorprecita que se que te gustara – exclamo sonriendo la pelirosa.

–Hey frentuda– la voz de una joven hizo que Sakura volteara hacia ella– Vaya ya era hora que te aparecerás, ¿tu esposito no te soltaba?–

–Ya cerda, mejor toma tu bolso y acompañame a el supermercado– dijo Sakura mientras veía a su amiga acercarse, y desviando el tema de su esposo.

–Mira nada mas, te desapareces días y vuelves como una tirana dando ordenes– exclamo la rubia de ojos azules y buen cuerpo que llego donde estaba la ojijade dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte que se lo dio su amiga, la rubia al darse cuenta del sentimiento que Sakura puso en esa demostración, supo que algo debió de haber ocurrido, y como sabiendo que tema tocar Ino interrogo a su amiga.

–Como estuvo tu noche de aniversario?–

Muda. Sakura solo enmudeció y bajo la mirada al pequeño que sostenía su mano entre la pequeña de el. Le banto la vista y encontró la de su amiga.

–Ya le pedí permiso a tu padre, dice que podemos ir a mi casa, claro si tu quieres– dijo Sakura mirando tristemente a su amiga. Está no se hizo del rogar sabiendo que su amiga necesitaba hablar.

–voy por mi bolso– dicho esto Ino se marcho dejando a la pelirosa con el pequeño niño. La ojijade se despidió del niño al ver que la rubia se aproximaba, prometiendo al pequeño que volvería pronto.

Así las dos amigas se dirigieron al súper. Al llegar a al lugar el cual no se encontraba tan lejos del orfanato, las dos chicas se dedicaron a comprar mientras la pelirosa le platicaba a Ino todo lo ocurrido con su esposo.

...

Sasuke observaba los estantes repletos de cajas y latas de diferentes productos, mientras avanzaba con su carrito llenándolo de lo que fuera fácil de hacer sin tanto enredo. El sabia cocinar, pero tampoco era un experto.

El pelinegro se dijo que debía recordarse comprar una botella de vino, la tarde que había tenido con Naruto en la oficina lo había dejado tan agotado. Salio a toda prisa de ese encierro, no sin antes de que su amigo le recordara que debería ir a su casa a una cena, algo de una fiesta. La verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ir pero si no asistía mañana no le cerraría la boca al baka de Naruto.

Siguiendo con su compra llego hasta la parte donde se encuentran los postres, él no era de comer dulces, pero un chocolate amargo de vez en cuando no le caía mal.

– Donde estará?, Claro en el departamento de dulcería– exclamo el azabache pensando en lo mas obvio.

...

Las dos jóvenes platicaban de lo ocurrido a la pelirosa la noche del aniversario, detalle a detalle, sakura contaba todo a Ino, esta solo negaba con la cabeza, deciendo a su amiga que ella debería tener algo mejor.

–Ino, cres que debería poner en el postre unas fresas con crema o chocolate?– pregunto Sakura a Ino mientras la rubia escogía algunos durazno, e intentando que la rubia degara de fantaciar con él príncipe azul al rescate de la esposa esclavizada.

–Creo que mejor con crema, con chocolate seria todo muy dulce, no lo cres?– respondió la rubia.

– Pues si, si el chocolate es dulce, pero si le pongo chocolate amargo, la combinación con las fresas serán perfectas– sonrió Sakura a su amiga.

– Entonces le dijo adiós a la crema y ve por el chocolate.– dijo Ino a lo que sakura obedeció.

– Claro vuelvo enseguida– dijo Sakura dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a el área de dulces.

El amor es juguetón, no siempre te coloca en la primera ronda con la persona adecuada. Y cuando lo hace su ruleta vuelve a girar pero sin saver donde parara.

Hola, si aquí dándoles lata xp

Como dije anteriormente gracias por los comen... Y decirles que ya casi viene el sasusaku :D bueno un lebe. Pues quiero ir de apoco con esto :) poner sabor al asusnto.

Sobre un comen sobre que tal vez el papel de amante a hina no leba, pues tal vez no, pero pienso que no todo en ella es tan tierno y bueno como siempre la vemos, por eso quise darle algo de acción a su papel. ( ami tampoco me agrada mucho) mas todo tiene una causa y la veremos pronto, claro también sus efectos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

GaBy


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Como están? X)**_

_**Aquí el 5 capii espero les agrade. **_

_**Recomendación musical: Radiohead, creep. ( me recuerda al traicionero de Naru).**_

* Dulce amargo*

Dos jóvenes se dirigían al área de dulcería, ahí seria donde la vida de los dos cambiaría para convertirse en una historia llena de amor y pasión. Mas también llena de dolor.

Como si sus tiempo fueran sincronizados entre si, sasuke y Sakura entraron al pasillo buscando el dulce amargo que pronto se convertiría en lo mas rico que los dos probarían. Los dos detuvieron sus pasos al encontrar la golosina que tanto buscaban, y en una jugada mas que absurda por parte del destino, en toda el área de dulces y seguro que hasta en toda la tienda, no pudo haber nada mas que una sola caja de ese deliciosos manjar.

Sin mirarse un solo momento de lo concentrados que estaban buscando el chocolate, ambos jóvenes tomaron la misma caja, cada uno en un extremo contrario, e ahí que sus miradas chocaron haciendo del tiempo un vórtice donde al entrar todo se paraliza. La negra mirada de sasuke atrapo a el verde mirar de Sakura en una chispa de energía que solo sus cuerpos fueron capases de percibir, su respiraciones eran pausadas pero en el interior de sus cuerpos todo su sistema se movía a marchas imprecisión antes. Una sensación abrumadora que ellos jamas habían sentido. Fue como si fuera la primera vez que vieran a una persona extraña.

Ninguno de los dos era capas de apartar la mirada de el otro.

Sakura veía la cara de ese sujeto tan...dios! Tan hermoso, si, eso era, algo hermoso que emanaba una energía pura de todo su ser, –Sakura estas casada– le decía su subconsciente en lugar apartado de su mente, y por un momento Sakura deseo que esa voz se quedara ahí, lejos.

Miro su rostro blanco como la nieve, el cabello negro pero con destellos azules, que le hacían recordar a la ojijade la noche iluminada de estrellas titilantes, mas abajo su mirada negra como el infinito, ahí si que sintió un vértigo, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido absorbido por un hoyo negro que le succionaba el alma. Esa mirada enigmática llena de misterio, que no podía ser resuelto a menos que te aventuraran a entrar en ella. Y por todos los dioses que ella quería resolver el misterio.

Sasuke por su lado no estaba en la mejor posición de reacción, ver a esa mujer lo había dejado...impactado, anonadado, maravillado y asombrado. ¿De donde diablos había salido esa belleza tan exótica? El azabache recorrió a Sakura de pies a cabeza, le observo esos desgastados pantalones azules que se adherían a su cuerpo, remarcando sus largas piernas y ajustándose a sus caderas. Siguió su recorrido hasta la parte pectoral, la fina blusa blanca de tan sólo dos tiritas sosteniéndola se afirmaba bien a ella, los pechos –pues claro que los vio– para nada exagerados resaltaban como dos montañas inexploradas gritándole que se adentrara en ellas.

Sasuke trago saliva – no sigas, ya no, puede ser peligroso– le aconsejó la fría voz de su cerebro.

Demasiado tarde, Sasuke ya había dirigido su mirada a la boca de la pelo rosa, esa boca pintada con solo un poco de brillo dando un toque mas carnoso en los labios, carnoso y jugosos que el supo que si los probaba seguiría bebiendo de ellos hasta que no quedara nada. Pero todavía no terminaba, llego hasta sus ojos, ¿es que esa mujer no tenia defectos?– se preguntó sasuke mentalmente. Pues al parecer no, ya que sus ojos le demostraron la viva imagen de la ternura, el amor, la bondad, el calor.

Calor. Un calor que él podía sentir recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, e instalarse en su pecho, algo que su cerebro luchaba por rechazar, mas su corazón gritaba por que lo dejaran entrar. Como si la mirada jade de Sakura le pudiera dar la respuesta sasuke intensificó la mirada en ella, sintiendo un si fin de emocione, era como si el paraíso le fuera revelado, como si esa mirada lo llevara a una galaxia legos de esta dimensión, una donde ningún hombre hubiera llegado. Donde él seria el primero en poner un pie y reclamar esa bella estrella virgen que le rogaba con la mirada que se fundiera con ella convirtiéndose en una sola.

Es tan dulce, y eso que a él lo dulce no le va, pero aunque fuera un dulce tan amargo el lo probaría.

Subió un poco la mirada, casi nada ,y observó con fascinación la cabellera de la ojijade, ¿Era rosa?. Si, un rosa que lo fascinó, lo a tragó, en ese momento deseo sentir las hebras de esa cabellera colarse por sus manos, sentir la suavidad de éste, olerlo. Seguro tendría un delicioso olor.

Mas el tiempo es cruel y los escasos segundos que se miraron se rompieron por cierta joven, que Sakura deseo que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

–Hey...– Ino se detuvo al ver que su amiga sostenía como ignotizada la caja, mas lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a un joven sostener la misma caja desde el otro extremo– Frentuda! No te estarás peleando por una caja de chocolate ¿o si? –

Cruda y maldita realidad, ese mundo de estrellas y galaxias escondida se derrumbo para los jóvenes que muy a su pesar fueron regresados a su realidad.

Sakura parpadeo algo desconcertada y avergonzada, soltó poco a poco la caja, –claro sosteniendo la mirada al azabache – y después miro a su rubia amiga, que se encontraba ala espalda de sasuke. Entonces escuchó su voz, la de ese hombre que con solo la mirada la llevo hasta el cielo.

–Lo quieres?– exclamó el pelinegro algo desconcertado, reclamando la mirada de Sakura nuevamente– dijo, creo que es la única y –

Reacciona Sakura– pensó la ojo jade, dándose topesitos mentales ante la forma estúpida de su nerviosismo.

– Pues si, pero tal vez tú la necesites mas– dijo Sakura, pero la risotada burlona de una rubia la hizo mirar a las espaldas del pelinegro.

Sasuke imito a Sakura e Ino quedó boquiabierta.

–Vaya!– exclamo la ojo azul sin ningún pudor de vergüenza, pues de verdad que el hombre estaba muy bien.

–Que!– pregunto Sakura al ver la reacción de su amiga.

–Ya veo por que tardaste demasiado– dijo Ino mirando a sasuke de pies a cabeza.

Tragame tierra– pensó Sakura al escuchar las palabras de su amiga,–recordatorio, dar un buen golpe a Ino cuando estemos en casa–

Mas su mirada paso de la rubia al pelinegro que sonreía o parecía sonreír con una leve curva que hacia su boca. Él la miro y entonces algo se coló en su corazón, algo que la pelirosa no supo definir en ese momento.

Por otro lado Sasuke sentía su ser gritar, brincar, correr. Mil y una emociones, pero vaya! si le hubieran dicho que encontraría una mujer así al volver y en su segundo día en konoha hace tiempo que hubiera vuelto.

–Vamos es tarde–,escucho que la chica rubia hablaba dirigiéndose a la pelirosa.

Pero Sasuke vio que ella simplemente no se movía, parecía querer decir algo. Y siendo sinceros el también quería hablar, pero no podía. No tenia habla.

Diablos! Preguntarle como se llama– grito la voz de su cabeza.

Pero simplemente no pudo, y con frustración vio como la chica algo dudosa se apartaba de donde minutos antes sostenía la caja de chocolate. Sasuke reaccionó, sin soltar la caja, siguió el andar de la ojo jade, mirando que ella pasaba por su lado mientras esta volteaba levemente en su dirección y la rubia miraba a su amiga y a él con una sonrisa.

–Adiós guapo! – escuchó y observo como la chica pelirosa daba un codazo a la rubia cuando llego junto a ella, está se sobaba el costado y decía algo que al parecer la pelirosa negaba con la cabeza. Y simplemente la vio irse.

El solo fue capas de levantar la mano en modo de despedida.

Como un verdadero idiota, eso era. Un estúpido que no pudo pronunciar ni cuatro palabras, – un como te llamas– ¿fue muy difícil de pronunciar? Por que al parecer si. Mas pudo observar que antes de perderse al final del pasillo la joven pelirosa lo miro, con un brillo de algo que le kalo el corazón. –Que daría por regresar dos minutos atrás y preguntar tú nombre– pensó Sasuke.

Pero el mundo es tan pequeño, que ni él ni ella, se imaginan lo que el destino les tiene preparado.

Comportase a la altura de tu posición.

Quien diría si la viera que ella se comportaba a la altura de esa poción que su padre tanto le decía, ella no pidió crecer en una sociedad así, de hecho ni siquiera quería vivir con esos lujos. Mas en el fondo agradeció todo eso,pues si ella ese día no hubiera ido a la oficina de su primo hermano neji, jamas hubiera conocido a él hombre que la sostenía en brazos en éste momento.

Jamas hubiera sentido las caricias que le brindaba su rubio amante, nunca hubiera conocido el amor y que –el mundo la castigará pero ella jamas se alegaría de él–. Es él hombre de su vida, la razón por la que rompió las reglas de la sociedad, al ser amante de un hombre casado, y ella sabia que eso lo pagaría, pues si alguien sabía seria tachada de una forma que a ninguna mujer le gustaría. La apuntarían y le gritarían que era una maldita zorra, mas para ella valía la pena, por él.

Lo era por él, solo por él, por que nunca nadie le dio ese apoyo que él le daba, jamas nadie la vio como la mujer que era, siempre fue la niña buena que todos querían, el ejemplo de su hermana, la perfección de mujer. Pero todo eso la canso, ella no quería ser la niña buena, no quería ser la perfección, ella quería sentir, vivir, amar y ser amada. Quería sentirse querida y ahora que sentía las caricias de ese hombre prohibido, se sentía mujer.

–En que piensas hermosa?– pregunto su amante besando su cuello blanco.

– Nada amor, solo me preguntaba.. Si me amas– preguntó la bella joven.

– Jaja, mi luna,claro que te amo, tu crees que si no lo hiciera estuviera queriendo morder cada milímetro de ti–

–Naruto te amo–

– Y yo a ti Hinata–

En vueltos en una tela de pasión los amantes se besaron, devorando sus bocas en la lujuria que se expandía por sus cuerpos, acariciándose, sin pensar en nada,ni en nadie.

En ese lugar donde se encontraban cada dos días para sentir sus cuerpos chocar en una llama que el uno al otro extinguirían. Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, se hacían "el amor" hasta que sus cuerpos se perdieran entre si.

La razón por que Naruto deliraba en alcohol, era ella, la bella Hinata de cabellera larga,negra azulada, ojos color perla, y un cuerpo que... No quería dejar de probar ni un solo momento.

Pero no todo es para siempre, y su tiempo sin duda tampoco. Las horas pasan y él tiene que volver. Volver a su casa donde su esposa lo espera, ésa casa que hace tiempo es un infierno y que solo él es el demonio.

Pues ante sus ojos ninguna de sus dos mujeres –por que lo eran– se merecía tal engaño, a una la amaba y la otra solo fingía amar. Una era el sustento de su vida y la otra era su vida. Y él sabia que algún día dejaría a una, pero mientras ese momento llegaba aprovecharía lo que tenía.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra gimiendo de placer bajo el suyo, convulsionando de deseo ante el fuerte orgasmo que le producía cada envestida que él le brindaba, escuchando su nombre en un grito ahogado que emanaba de Hinata y hacia eco en las paredes de esa habitación. ¿Culpa?

No.

Ni siquiera la sentía.

Y si por hacer lo que hacia lo condenaban a quemarse en el infierno,que le llevaran alcohol, pues estaba dispuesto a prenderlo.

–Maldita zorra –

Sakura rodó los ojos en un gesto de fastidio, llevaba rato, mejor dicho mucho rato desde que se alegaron del área de dulces en el súper que Ino no paraba con el tema de " el súper bombón" como le había puesto ella al pelinegro.

–Pero como es posible que ni su nombre le hayas preguntado– decía la rubia algo en enfadada ante la valiosa información pérdida por Sakura.

–Ya te dije que no era correcto, por si lo olvidaste ya, yo soy una mujer CASADA– exclamó la ojo jade a su amiga, remarcando la ultima frase para que le quedara clara a la rubia.

–Si lo se,"esposa de diez",pero es que esta tan..– y algo que recordó hizo dibujar una sonrisa picara en la ojo azul.– Sabes el no te quitaba la vista de enzima, es mas cuando nos alejábamos te seguía observando– y a toda respuesta algo que sin duda asombro a la rubia fue que captó la atención de Sakura.– No! Te gusto?, Sakura de verdad el bombón te gusto!–

Oh,oh, te gusto?– se pregunto Sakura para si, no! ¿o si?

–Dios! El apocalipsis a Sakura la esposa, "no yo estoy casada" le gusto otro hombre que no es su marido!– exclamo en forma teatral la rubia, mirando a la pelirosa algo emocionada ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

–Calla Ino, yo ni siquiera lo mire–

–Por favor Sakura, yo los vi a los dos, se comían con la mirada, hay amiga no niegues lo obvió, si te gusto no pasa nada, ni que lo fueras a volver a ver–

Hay Ino, que equivocada estabas. Sin saber que su amiga tendría algo de razón Sakura respiro tranquila, y lo que dijo de verdad que dejo impactada a Ino.

–Sabes, si, me gusto, es muy guapo el chico– exclamo Sakura sonriendo al recordar al azabache

–Si lo sabia, y eso que no viste su trasero, te hubiera en cantado–

Así las dos amigas siguieron platicando mientras se dirigirían a casa de la pelirrosa, sin saber la sorpresa que le preparaban a Sakura. Ya que ese pequeño encuentro en el súper con el pelinegro se volvería a realizar en donde menos se lo esperaba. Su casa.

/

Sasuke dejo sus bolsas del súper en la barra de su cocina, en todo el trayecto a su departamento no dejo de pensar en esa hermosa mujer de ojos cautivadores. Casi chocaba al estar tan des concentrado, apenas y volvía al volante pues su amigo y mallordomo jugó había traído ala oficina su precioso auto.

–Que mujer– exclamo sasuke dejándose caer en el largo sofá de su estancia, tenia una vista hermosa frente a él, la tarde ya se dejaba ver pintando el cielo con un juego de colores que daban un toque angelical al cielo.

Angelical, ángel. Eso era la mujer que se prendió de su mente, instalando sus ojos en los de él,ya que el azabache cada que cerraba sus ojos miraba esas dos gemas jade que lo envolvían en algo hermoso.

¿Hace cuanto no se sentía así?

–Miraste sasuke pareces un quinceañero enamorado– he!¿como que enamorado? Se pregunto. –Cielos, ya digo estupideces –

Sasuke cerro sus ojos algo agotado ya que cuando se dijo por la mañana que su día seria agotador no pensó que tanto, mas lo único que valió la pena fue ir por ese chocolate amargo que se encontraba aún entre las cosas que traía del súper. El chocolate amargo que fue el responsable de que la conociera.

–Me volveré loco, deja de pensar en ella– se volvió a regañar el azabache – mejor guardo todo y me doy una ducha– fría de preferencia, pensó Sasuke – ya va siendo la hora de ir donde el baka de Naruto–

Así el azabache se puso de pie, guardó todo lo que había en las bolsas, dejando el dulce amargo al final, lo miro y sonrió. Algún día, nos encontraremos– se dijo mentalmente el ojinegro.

Guardó la caja y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse e ir a la cena.

La vida siempre te da segundas oportunidades y Sasuke lo comprobara.

Espero que les haya gustado este capii :)

Como vieron el pequeño encuentro de sasu y saku? Algo corto, pero es apenas el comienzo.

Ya viene lo bueno x)

Nos leemos y muchas gracias por leer y los lindos comen.. Mil gracias :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Como están? Súper? Oh, me alegra :)**

**Aquí les tengo la contii, niñas lo siento pero en esta historia les daré a un naru muy maldito. Y una hina muy venenosa. Lo siento. **

**Espero que no me odien las que les guste el narusaku :(**

**Recomendación musical: zoé " labios rotos" **

**Gracias y a leer ;)**

*Sensación*

La expresión de su mirada era la viva imagen de la irá, pues al parecer su querida hermanita no entendía que su comportamiento no era el adecuado para una chica de su posición, además de que el hombre que frecuentaba esta casado,¿acaso no veía que solo la utilizaba? Un hombre que ama a una mujer la respeta y no lleva una doble vida, pero claro ese no es el caso del señor Uzumaki Naruto, el no respeta a nadie.

Con paso firme se acerco a la ventana que dejava ver la entrada de la residencia hyuga, por ella entraba el coche de su prima hinata, la vio llegar hasta la entrada principal de la casa donde uno de los empleados del servicio la abordo, está se bago del auto dando las llaves al empleado, de inmediato se giro y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

Neji sin degar de observar el exterior, escuchó como la joven pelinegra se adentraba a la casa, y sin inmutarse por su presencia continuaba su camino rumbo a las escaleras. Entonces fue ahí que él hyuga le dirijio unas cuantas palabras.

–Lo sigues viendo, ¿acaso no comprendes que sólo te utiliza?–

La pelinegra se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su primo, hinata se volteo y lo miro de espaldas a ella. Él siempre tan pulcro, tan distante pero al mismo tiempo no habia nada que se le escapara, el lo sabia,sabia que su adorada hinata tenia un amante.

–Lo que haga o dege de hacer es cosa mía hermano– sin esparar mas la ojiperla se dio media vuelta y comenzó su ascenso por las escalera. Mas neji todavía no terminaba.

–Que no comprendes que el jamas la degara, que tu siempre seras la segunda? Comprende que es un amor imposible el que tienes con él – decía neji mientras se volteaba para mirar a su prima.

Hynata observó como el pelo marrón apretaba los puños hasta hacer que emblanquesieran de la fuerza. Pero algo que llamo su atención fue la mirada de odio que sobre saltaba en su primo. Esa mirada que vio hace ya un tiempo cuando Naruto le dijo se casaría. Si, se casaría con la mujer que él amaba en secreto, secreto que solo ella sabia, y lo sabia por pura casualidad. Y aunque nunca fue chantagista, ahora era tiempo de cerlo.

– Sabes hermano, yo prefiero ser la segunda mil veces... – exclamó hinata mientras decendia los pocos escalones que había subido.– A no ser nadie, y ..– miro a su primo ya estando frente a él – Prefiero ser la amante, a ser el enamorado secreto de alguien que ni siquiera me mira–

Estupefacto, neji miraba a su prima. Las palabras dichas por la pelinegra lo habían dejado pasmado, sin dudas le calaron en el alma. Pero aquí el asunto no era él, si no ella o mas bien ellas. Por que si, él aun la seguía amando, a escondidas pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, vivo.

La pelinegra dio media vuelta satisfecha de haber dejado a su primo con una cara de desconcierto, –claro que ella sabia el secreto de neji,y estaba dispuesta a sacarlo a la luz si el la obligaba– retomo su rumbo a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Pero se detuvo al pisar el primer escalón, sin mirar a su primo añidio.

– Y si le dices a alguien o sigues en el mismo tema, neji te aseguro que ella y todos se enteraran de lo que hiciste– después de decir eso hinata siguió subiendo las escaleras, con la misma alegancia y gracia que siempre portaba ante su familia y sus amigos.

_Nunca sabes el relleno del dulce a simple vista, tienes que morderlo para saber lo que te toco. Y neji hyuga empezaba a ver el relleno del dulce que era hinata. Un relleno agrio y venenoso._

Paso su mano por su larga cabellera marrón, y frustrado se dirigió a su despacho. Tendría que hacer algo, no podía degar las cosas así. Su prima tendría que habrir los ojos, por las buenas o por las malas. Y claro también haría pagar a ese maldito rubio que era el único responsable de todo eso.

...

–Yo habro– grito Ino desde la cocina, hacia rato habían llegado del supermercado y ahora ella estaba viendo que todo estuviera en orden. Pues su amiga se ponía bonita para la dichosa cena. Ella también se había arreglado llevaba un vestido azul cielo con picos de la misma tela colgando de el dando un toque rockero, el vestido también llevaba pequeñas piedras blancas en la parte frontal en el área del busto, y solo se sostenía de una tira ancha del lado derecho del brazo. Algo informal para una cena en casa– había dicho su amiga.

El timbre volvió a sonar, miro el reloj de pared que colgaba en la sala y vio que marcaban el veinte para las siete. Algo resignada la rubia abrio presintiendo quien tocaba la puerta. Y efectiva mente era él.

–Sakura no mensiono nada de contratar una sirvienta– exclamó el rubio viendo a Ino de pies a cabeza. – Aunque no estaría nada mal –

–Eres un cerdo Naruto, tu esposa esta allá arriba y tú coqueteando con su mejor amiga– dijo Ino mirando al ojiazul de muy mala manera

–No te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo Ino, yo conosco las de tu clase, son unas regaladas– espeto Naruto pasando aun lado de la rubia.

–Claro los pobres siempre andamos necesitados de gente podrida como tú, no se como saku sigue contigo, tú maldito no la mereces pero algun dia Sakura abrirá los ojos y tú te darás cuenta de lo que perdiste– dijo Ino molesta con la forma déspota y altanera de Naruto. Ellos nunca se llevaron bien, de hecho no se llevaban pues Ino si estaba en esa casa era solo por Sakura, solo por ella.

– Y donde esta, espero que ya tenga todo arreglado, mi socio es alguien importante y no queiro que por culpa de su incompetencia quede yo en ridiculo–

Ino sintió hervir en pura ira, quería lanzarse sobre el rubio y sacarle los ojos, es que no había nada mas horrible que ver la cara de una persona que se piensa superior a ti, solo por tener "posición", –que estúpido–

–No te preocupes tú maldito culo seguirá revoloteando los niveles altos de la sociedad– exclamó Ino pasando de largo hacia la cocina.

Naruto insultado chasquido la lengua, esa maldita zorra pobretona lo ponía de nervios. Tendría que recordarse mas tarde decirle a sakura que jamas, pero Jamás invitara a ésa a sus reuniones, simplemente no encajaba, quien sabe que manías tenga esa mujer. Y con ese pensamiento subió a la planta alta, tendría que apurar a Sakura ya casi era la hora de la cena y ella haciendo quien sabe qué.

Sakura se miraba en el espejo observando que cada detalle estuviera bien, quería que Naruto se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Aunque últimamente nada de lo que hacia parecía inprecionar al pelirubio. Resignada se miro una ultima vez, la verdad se sentía rara después de dos años vistiendo así. Ella no estaba a acostumbrada a esos lujos que ahora poseía, la cenas de gente de "clase" mas sabia al casarse con Naruto su vida cambiaría, ya no vestiría la sencilla ropa que conseguía el señor yamanaka para su hija y para ellas. No, ahora vestía de finas tiendas y prestigiadas marcas, se adornaba o mas bien Naruto la adornaba con lujosas joyas.

La ojijade se disponía a salir, mas a dar la vuelta contempló a su esposo mirándola desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, algo avergonzada de que Naruto la sorprendiera mirándose en el espejo, bajo la mirada. Mas lo que escuchó por parte del rubio la hizo undirse en vergüenza.

– Por Dios! Sakura estas tan mal arreglada que hasta la pobretona de tu amiga luce mas que tú – con esas hirientes palabras el rubio se adentro de lleno ala recamara para cambiarse pues la puerta no tardaba en sonar para resivir al primer invitado.

Sakura se sintió pequeña, se sintió la mas insignificante criatura en la tierra. Su mente se lleno de imágenes pasadas cuando ella y él salían sin importar el como vestía ella al salir tomada de la mano del rubio. Las apariencias en ese entonces no importaban, mas ahora parecía ser lo único importante para su esposo. Las malditas apariencia.

Pero ella no era hipócrita, no le gustaba dar una cara y luego otra, simplemente ella era así, tímida, humilde, feliz con sólo lo que tenia y si le ponias amor, la vida en si para ella era maravillosa.

–Bueno mujer que esperas, ve, fíjate que no falte nada, la inútil de tu amiga esta usmeando en la cocina– decía el rubio mientras se adentraba en el baño– y sobre esa amigita hablaremos después, te he dicho mil veces que ya no quiero que frecuentes esa gente– dijo el rubio desde adentro del baño.

Algo dentro de Sakura sintió hervir ¿Como ella degaria de ver ala única familia que conocía? No, definitivamente no! Ella sería tolerante con el en otras cosas, tal vez muy tolerante. Pero eso si no se lo permitirá, Naruto conocía su vida, lo que esa familia significaba para ella, y lo que ellos hacian por todos esos niños a Sakura la enorgullecían pues formaban niños de bien, y si ella podía ayudar con algo de lo que ahora tenia lo haría, así le gustara o no a su esposo.

Mas en ese momento decidió bajar aver a su amiga, sabia y sentía que Naruto ya había dicho algo para que Ino le rogara por que dejara que se fuera a su casa, pero ella no quería estar solo con esa gente que casi ni conocía,y mas si venia los colegas de Naruto, ya que cuando había ese tipo de reuniones los señores traían a sus esposas todas espongadas y simplemente ella no encagaba en ninguna conversación con ellas.

Al llegar a la cocina observó como Ino metía en diferentes topers trozos de pastel que el dia anterior ella había comprado. La rubia la miro ceñuda por un momento y siguió en su labor, mas después sonrió y se irguio para mirar a su amiga. Sakura la observo y en su rostro también se formo una sonrisa.

–Los chicos estáran encantados con esto, no se pero desde que te casaste ya no es lo mismo, sabes frentuda– Ino carraspeo un poco al intentar que su voz no se quebrada.– Como sigas así, nunca volveremos a verte, con esa mirada llena de amor que solías tener antes de...–

–Pero yo lo amo–

–Escuchate Sakura, ni si quiera lo piensas,solo lo dices como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo, tan solo se conocieron tres mese y luego que? Viene y te pide matrimonio?– exclamo Ino, cuantas veces tendrían la misma platica?

– Es que nos enamoramos, Ino tu no sabes que es el amor – dijo sakura pues Ino siempre con el mismo tema.

– Y tu si?¿Lo sabes?¿ Por que si amor le llamas a que te traten con la punta del pie, pues si no se que es el amor, piensa amiga– dicho eso Ino salio de la cocina dispuesta a irse sabiendo que no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí.

Sakura se quedo quieta, mirando como su amiga se disponía a marcharse, pero ella no quería que la rubia se fuera, mas que para hacerle compañía en la cena, necesitaba estar serca de alguien que la quisiera, púes siendo sincera hace tiempo que no sentía ese sentimiento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de rogarle a Ino que no se fuera, que no la degara sola, la rubia se apiado de su amiga y se quedó con la condición que salieran al dia siguiente al parque para platicar. Sakura acepto la condición de su amiga, se dieron un habrazo y se volvieron a la cocina para sacar los últimos cubiertos y acomodarlos en la mesa.

–Sakura ya esta todo listo?– pregunto Naruto entrando a la cocina.

–Si, ya esta todo– exclamó la pelirosa mirando a el rubio.

Ino permaneció callada, sintiendo que si escuchaba la voz del rubio se lanzaría sobre él para arrancarle los cabellos oxigenados.– Calmante Ino, no deges que éste déspota te saque de tus casillas– se dijo la ojo azul ya que la voz mandona de Naruto le crispaba los nervios.

El ambiente tenso que se hizo en esos escasos segundos se rompió cuando el timbre de la puerta se escucho. La rubia como vía de escape se arreció abrir y se marcho de la cocina sin mirar a el rubio pero regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

–Al menos sirve de algo, la mugrosa está – dijo naruto en tono burlón.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar como el rubio hablaba de su amiga, no le gustaba que él se espresara así de la gente humilde.

–Por favor no te expreses así de ino–

–Vamos Sakura, es lo que es y eso no lo cambiarás con ponerle un vestido bonito–

La pelirosa sintió como algo reaccionaba en su cerebro, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de el rubio. ¿El pensaría eso de ella también? Y esa vozcesila que antes había escuchado volvió deciendole que si, que eso era lo que él pensaba de ella. "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda"

–Oh, por todos los cielos estas llorando, solo por eso?– exclamo naruto– Mira sube y limpiate la cara,ya llego alguien y no quiero que te vean llorando, pensaran que te maltrato o algo asi–

Y así lo hizo sakura subió para asicalarse un poco, viendo su rostro en el espejo algo en su mirada había cambiado. Su mirada era distinta esas palabras que dijo su esposo le despertaron "algo" que sin darse cuenta se prendió en su interior.

Ino había resivido a un señor de no mas de cuarenta años, era algo carismático, pero también extarño, muy elegante y amable. Saludo a la rubia de beso ciando esta se presento como la amiga de Sakura, el hombre le respondió a la rubia presentándose como Hatake kakashi, mas su presentación fue interrumpida por Naruto que rápidamente le separo de ella.

La rubia se dirijio a la habitación de sakura, pues reviso la cocina y no estaba. Al entrar ala recamara vio a su amiga recostada en la cama sollosando, y se acerco a ella le paso una mano por el pelo rosa y le sosurro.

–Ya dejalo por favor, solo te hace daño, yo se que en algun lugar esta alguien esperando por ti, alguien que vera lo hermosa que eres, Sakura si estas aquí soportando todo esto por ayudarnos, prefiero mil veces vender mi alma al demonio que soportar ver tu expresión de triteza– exclamo Ino derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sakura se incorporo y miro a su amiga, ella tenia razón esa vida no era vida estando todo el tiempo llorando. Ya era tiempo de vivir, de pesar en ella y ser feliz.

–Oye llego en señor llamado kakashi, es muy raro¿por que trae un cubre bocas?– dijo Ino para que su amiga reaccionara un poco de esa maldita cituacion.

–Ya llego el señor kakashi?–

–Si, eso dije, por que quien es–

–Es un amigo, lo conocí cúando era novia de Naruto, es muy bueno conmigo– exclamo la ijijade limpiando sus lágrimas.

–Eh! No sera que te gusta el viejo?– sakura puso los ojos en blanco ya que la rubia decía cada cosa. Ino río al ver la cara de sakura.– vamos solo estoy bromeando, mejor bajemos y atendamos a los invitados de tu "ogro"–

Las dos jóvenes se levantaron de la cama, y Sakura se miro en el espejo para limpiarze los restos de maquillaje que se regó por las lágrimas.

Sonó de nuevo el timbre, esta ves Naruto abrió y sonrió al ver a a la personas que se encontraba parada del otro lado de la puerta.

–Pense que no vendrias– dijo el rubio haciéndose aún lado para degar pasar al invitado.

– Baka, si no venia mañana me fastidiarias todo el dia– exclamo un lindo pelinegro.

–Vamos ya esta aquí kakashi– dijo Naruto dirigiendo al azabache a la sala donde kakashi se tomaba un wiski.

–Sasuke! Que gusto verte, me entere que volviste,¿como estas?– exclamo el piligris al resien llegado.

–Bien, estoy bien kakashi y tu?– respondió sasuke dando un fuerte abrazo a kakashi, que era como un segundo padre para él.

–Ya sabes aquí, degandome llevar por él camino de la vida– exclamo kakashi en forma indiferente.

Los dos chicos sonrieron al escuchar al hombre, pues el siempre degandose llevar por ese camino que tan lleno de escusas estaba, cuando llegaba tarde alguna reunión.

–Y donde esta la bella Sakura? – preguntó el peligris haciendo que sasuke mirara a su amigo rubio, la verdad la curiosidad lo mataba.

–Es cierto, vuelvo en seguida la llamare– dijo Naruto mientras se marchaba en busca de su esposa.

Las ganas y la curiosidad de ver a la mujer que tan intrigado lo tenia, se intecificaron. Pero kakashi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–Y dime sasuke esa cara de idiota que tienes se debe a que ya encontrarte quien te robe las quincenas?– preguntó kakashi pues hacia un rato que miraba un brillo raro en el pelinegro. Un brillo que hace un tiempo le vio cuando sasuke estaba enamorado de aquella mujer.

–No, para nada–dijo el azabache pero en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al recordar a sierta chica de ojos jade. –Aunque bueno tal vez – pero sasuke no término su frase pues Naruto entro a la estancia seguido por una mujer que al azabache lo dejo sorprendido.

–Tu?– dijo la mujer detrás del rubio. Todos en el lugar miraron a los dos jóvenes como no sabiendo de que se trataba la reacción de la chica.

–Hola– dijo el azabache. ¿Ella era la mujer de Naruto, esa chica del supermercado?

–Se conocen?– pregunto Naruto algo descolocado pues como sasuke conocía a esa pobretona.

–Algo así, nos conocimos en el súper esta tarde– dijo Ino sin poder creer a quien tenia ente sus ojos.

–Si creo que no nos presentamos, me llama Sasuke Uchiha– exclamo el pelinegro saludando a la rubia.

–Ino, Ino yamanaka– dijo la ojiazul apenas audible para que la escucharan. (La sorpresa que se llevara Sakura) pensó la rubia.

–Tu esposa es muy bonita– dijo sasuke a Naruto, este al escuchar el comentario de su amigo se hecho a reir.

–No, creó que estas equibocado– dijo Naruto viendo a Ino en forma indiferente– Mi esposa baja enseguida, ella es su amiga–

El azabache esta por hablar de nuevo para preguntarle a la rubia por su amiga que le acompañaba en el súper mas se callo al escuchar hablar a kakashi.

–Querida, como estas?–

–Hola,señor kakashi–

Esa voz. Sasuke quedo paralizado al escuchar esa voz, era de ella, de la hermosa mujer que había visto en el supermercado, y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al verla cuando el peligris se separo de ella, cuando este la había abordado en un abrazo para saludarla. Ella lo miro sorprendida, vio como miraba a su amiga rubia y la otra solo se encojia de hombros, su mirada de nuevo se clavo en él y fue ahí que sasuke quedo anonadado.

Dios, si antes lo había cautivado con esos desgatados pantalones y la sencilla blusa, ahora que la veía con ese vestido rosa pálido la había dejado desarmado, su corazón palpitaba a mil revoluciones por minuto. Su cuerpo se lleno de algo tan cálido que quiso correr y sujetarla para besar esos labios llenos de miel que lo llamaban, perderse en su mirada que lo observaba de forma cautivadora, tierna, desconseratada al verle ahí, en la misma casa que ella.¿ Y ahora que lo pensaba que hacia ella ahí?

Como leyendo su mente su amigo le respondió su pregunta.

–Sasuke, quiero presentarte a mi esposa– Naruto tomo la mano de la pelirosa que aún se encontraba perdida en esa mirada negra, y sin ser consciente de que Naruto la tomaba de la mano para ponerla al frente de su amigo, sakura le seguía mirando.

Nunca en su desafortunada vida, Sakura se imaginaria que se volvería a encontrar al joven apuesto del súper. Poder verle a los ojos hipnóticos que causaban un efecto desconcertante en ella. Sasuke, escuchó que decía su esposó cuando lo llamo, hasta el nombre tenia bonito, ¿es que no podía ser mas ilógica la coincidencia? al parecer un "algo" haya arriba quería que ese hombre se cruzara de nuevo en su camino. Que se perdiera en sus ojos negros y la llevaran al cielo con solo oír su voz.

–Sakura, te presento a mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha,– la pelirosa estiro la mano para saludar al pelinegro,– Sasuke mi esposa, Sakura Hanuro de Uzumaki – el azabache imito a la ojijade y sus manos se aferraron en un saludo que dejo una extraña sensación en ambos.

Los dos sintieron esa chispa que antes con la sola mirada habían sentido, pero esta vez la chispa les calo en cada poro de la piel, al contacto de sus manos. Una sensación de paz, de alegría, de amor.

**Como vieron la presentación de sakura y Sasuke, algo abrumadora no creen?**

**Ese Naruto no respeta ni su casa, es un prosti! :/ insinuando casa a Ino. pero ya vera lo que le espera.**

**Neji sin duda es algo misterioso tiene un secreto, y su primita estará dispuesta a revelarlo si neji la provoca. Resulto ser una vivorita la Hinata. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capii, la conti la tendré lista para mañana :)**

**Gracias a todas la chicas que comentan y las que marcaron favorito. Mil gracias :33**

**Nos leemos en la contii cuidense y sigan inspiradas.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola! Como están chic s? Espero que súper...**_

**Aquí la conti... :)**

**Recomendación musical: solo por un beso (aventura) **

_***Prohibida***_

Kakashi observaba con curiosidad y sospecha a sasuke, quien a su vez miraba a sakura con esa mirada centelleante, como si en sus ojos se estuviera reflejando una luz. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que vio esa mirada en el azabache? Se preguntó el peligris. Hacia mucho, mas esa vez su mirada no llego hacer tan intensa y radiante como ahora. Parecía que sasuke hubiera visto a la misma diosa venus, cuando observo a Sakura.

Miro como Naruto parecía no notar las intensas miradas que sostenían su esposa y su amigo, pensó en como se tomaría esto el rubio si por tan solo un minuto se fijara en Sakura. Si él observará la cara de desconcierto de la ojijade, el mirar anhelante y de... Dulzura. Si, definitivamente Sakura miraba a Sasuke con cierta dulzura que desbordaba por sus ojos jade. Él, kakashi Hatake, se consideraba un hombre con la experiencia suficiente para darse cuenta cuando dos personas se atraían, y ahí definitivamente había "algo" y no solo era atracción. Los años te hacen viejo, si, mas también te dan experiencias, que si las sabes llevar con sabiduría, logras contemplar la vida misma. Y él se podía decir que ya tenia mas experiencia de la que le gustaría reconocer.

Sasuke era como un hijo para él. Lo conoció cuando apenas tenia tres años de vida, lo vio crecer, y tambien estubo en esos momentos de dolor. Él padre del pelinegro Siempre fue un hombre honesto, sabio y buen amigo. Por eso cuando Fugaku murió, él lamento su muerte como si hubiera perdido a su propio hermano. Y por conocer tan bien a sasuke podría jurar que al azabache le sucedía algo con la esposa de su amigo. Aparentemente se conocían de algún lado, pues al ver la reacción primero de la chica rubia y luego la de Sakura, sus dudas aumentaban mas. Pero eso lo averiguaría después, ahora mejor rompía el sorpresivo ambiente entre los dos jóvenes.

–Y dime Sakura, preparaste algo delicioso para cenar– dijo –algo que no sea ramen, por favor – pidió observando a Naruto. Esté bufo algo desairado por el comentario de kakashi. Pues el peligris lo decía por las otras ocasiones donde habían ido a su casa para la cena y en está eran recibidos con enormes tazones de ramen.

Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de desagrado de kakashi ante la posible cena que podía haber. Así que para distraer de mirar a cierto hombre, Sakura entablo conversación con kakashi.

–Descuide kakashi, la cena le fascinara – exclamo Sakura, mas por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que era observada.

–Si, la cena de saku, esta de...mmm!– dijo ino– que ni rastros del lomo ahumado dejara–

Naruto carraspeo algo disgustado por la intromisión de la rubia,–¿Que no sabía la pelada esa que es de mala educación meterse en pláticas ajenas?– Pensó Naruto, decidiendo en ese momento que seria mejor mandar a esas dos por algo de beber.

–Sakura– dijo– ¿Por que no vas y traes vino?– le ordeno el rubio a su esposa.

Deseando que sakura captara la mirada disimulada que aventaba a su amiga para que está se fuera con ella a la cocina. Naruto, se volvió a su amigo pelinegro para hacerle plática, mas sasuke no tenia ni las mas mínima intención de platicar con él. Sasuke solo quería ver a Sakura, la cual le decía algo a su amiga y salían de la estancia con dirección a la cocina. Las vio perderse por el recobeco del pasillo y su corazon pareció desacelerar, y solo en ese entonces fue capas de oír la voz de su irritante amigo.

–Asi que como vez sasuke, es la primera vez que kakashi llega temprano a una cita– exclamo el rubio – supo que habias llegado y en cuanto le llame para decirle que haría una cena en mi casa, para darte la bienvenida, ni dos veces le dije cuando el ya había dicho si...

Sasuke miro a kakashi agradeciendo el interés en verle, mas la mirada del peligris le causó desconcierto al azabache, pues éste lo miraba con cierto brillo perpicas. Sasuke supo en ese momento que kakashi se había percatado de algo, pues lo miraba de manera acusadora.

–Oye teme, invite a una amiga, que... Pues te quería conocer – dijo Naruto a su amigo captando su atención. – Tu la conoces kakashi, es Temari, la modelo de la compañia–

La sonrisa de Naruto se ancho al ver la expresión de Sasuke de,– no quiero compañia– pues Naruto pensaba que como el pelinegro estaba soltero, necesitaba una buena mujer a su lado, –buena al menos en la cama– se dijo el ojo azúl. Kakashi hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, ya que Naruto siempre adelantándose a los hecho. Sasuke no era como él, que solo busca sus propios intereses, ya sean financieros o carnales, no, él es mas sentimental. Su madre, Mikoto, le enseño hacer un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Por eso cuando karin, le jugo esa mala pasada a él pelinegro. Su madre le imploro a Fugaku que fueran cuanto antes a verle, ya que sabia que Sasuke amaba intensamente a esa mujer y que seguramente estaría destrozado.

–Por Dios,Sakura! Es el bombón del súper– exclamó Ino a sakura quien estaba tan blanca de la impresión – Amiga, lo puedes creer, y como te veía–

Sakura no escuchaba, su mente no degaba de pensar en la sensación tan agradable que sintió al estrachar esa mano tan varonil, esa calidez que subió por su brazo, recorrió su cuerpo y al final se instalo en su corazón, espongandolo con cada gota de sangre contaminada de esa fuerza que, al parecer obtuvo al verle su mirar negra e intensa.

Sakura por puro acto de reflejo miro su mano, esa mano que minutos atrás era rodeada por la de sasuke.

–Saku, estas bien?– pregunto algo preocupada Ino quien miraba a la ojijade.

–Si– fue la respuesta seca que dio sakura.

–Saku, si tan solo hubieras visto como te miro, no fue como en el súper, ahora fue como si, hay no se, diferente– exclamo la rubia pensando en la extraña mirada del azabache.

–Ino, me... Me gusto el amigo de naruto– boquiabierta, Ino con la mandíbula casi descolocada miraba a sakura quien seguía mirando su mano, pero su momento de asmsombro paso al sentir como era rodeada por los brazos de Ino.

–Ahhh! Frentuda– grito la ojo azúl– sabia, lo sabia que llegaría un amor para ti, se nota que tú también le gustas ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?– pregunto la rubia.

–Diablos Ino,¿ no lo entiendes?– exclamo la pelirosa

–Claro, saku fue amor a primera vista– decía soñadora la rubia, haciendo ademanes con sus manos como si estuviera declamando una poesía.

–Ino! Es amigo de Naruto!–

Al parecer la rubia callo en cuenta al escuchar el nombre del esposo de sakura. Por un momento lo había olvidado, –Maldito Naruto, tenia que arruinar el momento – pensó la ojos azul, mas la loca maquinista que tenia en su cabeza, trabajaba a marchas forsadas, y ella, Ino yamanaka, no degaria que ese rubio le arruinara la futura felicidad a su amiga. Aunque esa felicidad sea _prohibida._

00000000000000000000000000000000

La cena había comenzada, los últimos invitados ya habían llegado, bueno casi todos, la modelo estrella de "Uchiha's y asociados" llego sola, diciendo que neji se había disculpado pero que no podría venir a la bienvenida del pelinegro, pero que como le había dicho en la oficina, le daba gusto tenerlo de vuelta. Naruto había presentado a Temari con sasuke, el azabache muy caballeroso la saludo y platico un poco con ella. Mientras que la pelirosa daba los últimos toques a la mesa, para que pudieran pasar a cenar. Ino solo tiraba miradas en venenadas a la extravagante rubía, que platicaba coquetamente con el pelinegro, y debes en cuando hacia un comentario a Sakura como – Esa bolas de silicona, presumida casi se come a sasuke– a lo que la ojijade solo negaba con la cabeza. Aunque en una oscura parte de su ser, sentía una especie de "celos" al ver que Temari, se le insinuaba a sasuke.

–Ja, celosita saku? Pues no deberías tú ya tienes esposo– esa maldita voz, que solo aparecía en momentos como estos cuando tenía y quería castrarle la existencia –Mirala, ella es muy linda, hace una pareja perfecta junta a sasuke–

Crack! Se escucho cuando el plato que sostenía sakura se partió entre sus manos. Todos voltearon a mirarla desconcertados, los ojos de Sakura vagaron por todos los pares de ojos que le miraban apenada por el accidente.

–Sakura estas sangrando!– exclamo Ino al ver la mano de la pelirosa se tenía de escarlata.

Kakashi se aproximo de inmediato a la ojijade, quitándole los restos del plato que aún eran sostenidos por ella para revisar la herida. Entonces fue ahí que la pelirosa sintió el dolor instalarse en su pecho. Algo que le desconcertó los sentidos. Solo en ese momento le llego una pregunta a su cerebro. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Y sus ojos, sus ya traicioneros ojos miraron al azabache quien también la observaban. Sakura escudriño esa mirada negra, tratando de encontrar su respuesta. Pero alguien mas le respondió, su corazó acelerado, palpitando desbocadamente le dijo que si, si, si y Si, creía en el amor a primera vista, pues desde que vio al azabache en el súper mercado, un sin fin de emociones le invadieron, y ahora que lo tenia frente a ella, esos sentimientos se acrecentaron.

– Solo es una cortada superficial, nada grave – dijo el peligris, observando a sakura quien por su rostro escurría una fina lágrima. – No es nada, puedes estar tranquila –

Ino quien conocía a su amiga, sabia que su lágrimas no eran de dolor por la herida, le vasto ver la mirada confusa que le dirigió a sasuke para darse cuenta que Sakura por fin, conocía de verdad el sentimiento del amor. Ese sentimiento que a lado de Naruto jamas conocería.

Por su lado los otros tres espectadores entre ellos el rubio. Miraba a su esposa como se mira la nada, se le hacia muy fastidioso que la incompetencia de Sakura saliera a la luz, precisamente ahorita que tenia invitados en casa. Pero como todo esposo preocupado tenia que ver que su preciosa esposa estuviera bien – al menos delante de la gente– por eso se dirijo con la mejor cara que pudo poner de preocupación hacia su esposa.

– Estas bien amor, quieres que llame un medico?– dijo mirando a Sakura mas esta pudo ver en esa mirada que su esposo no estaba para nada contentó, sabia ella que a él ese tipo de escándolos no le gustaban.

– No, es..estoy bien– exclamo la ojijade– mejor pasen a sentarse ya les sirvo la cena, Ino me ayudarías a limpiar? – dijo mirando a su amiga quien le miraba con una mueca de desagrado.

– Claro, pero tu ve y...– la rubia quedo a medias pues Naruto la interrumpió.

– Amor cubre con una venda tu herida– exclamó el rubio a la pelirosa quien asintió y salio con dirección a la cocina.

Sasuke quien observaba a Naruto dirigirse a su esposa, se sintió el mas estúpido del mundo. Que la tierra lo tragase! Pues de solo oír como Naruto se dirigía hacia Sakura, las venas le hervían de pura envidia. Envidia y coraje de saber que el rubio engañaba a la ojijade,¿Pero que podía hacer ser él? Nada, ya que él apenas y conocía a la pelirosa, pero le bastó solo mirarla para saber que Naruto estaba equivocado con respecto a ella, para nada parecía una mujer monótona, ni fastidiosa, alcontrario al ver como kakashi y su amiga platicaban con ella, parecía sólo una chica tímida e ingenua. Y dulce, hermosa, maravillosa, deslumbrante. –He! Sasuke, es la esposa de naruto– le dijo su subconsciente. Pero no quería escuchar nada, y esa voz se quedo perdida en algún lugar de su cerebro.

Y como si su cuerpo se mandara solo se dirigió en dirección a la cocina, para seguirla, a ella, a sakura. –¿Te volviste loco?– se pregunto el azabache,– esta casada, su esposo es tu mejor amigo– nada importaba, sasuke estaba dispuesto aunque sea hablar con ella.

–Donde vas teme?–

El pelinegro paro en seco, su cuerpo se tenso como si fueran las cuerdas de una afinada guitarra, despacio volteo su rostro para mirar a Naruto quien lo observaba con una mueca de sonrisa en la cara. Miro también como kakashi lo veía, este sorprendido ante lo que observaba, aún sasuke capas de hablarle a la mujer de su amigo con tal de... Quien sabe, sólo sasuke sabia lo que sentía y pensaba.

–Yo...solo..– titubeante sasuke miro sus manos– ya sabes vamos a cenar y..

– Hay teme tu tan pulcro, ve lavate– dijo el rubio. Dándose la media vuelta sasuke se dirigió a la cocina.

§ § § § § § § § §

Boom,Boom. Los fuertes palpitantes sonidos de su corazón le saltaban como queriendo salirse de su pecho. Los nervios le comían, sin duda esto estaba mal,muy mal. Pero si no hacia algo se quedaría desquiciado. Estaba ahí, frente a él, sola. Pero no sabia que decir, no pensó que llegaría hacer esto, hablarle a escondidas, pero sabe dios, que se quedo embrujado desde esa tarde cuando la sola mirada jade, le hechizo.

–Vamos sasuke haslo ahora antes que alguien entre– se dijo el pelinegro dándose ánimos mentales. Uno, dos, tres...

–Siento haberme llevado la ultima caja de chocolate– idiota, se dijo sasuke solo para él. un "hola" hubiera sonado mejor.

Sakura aún de espaldas a él, se tenso enseguida, acto que no paso desapercibido para sasuke. Sorprendida la pelirosa giró, ahí estaba él, sasuke Uchiha le miraba como nunca nadie lo habían hecho. Se llevó una mano al pecho ya que su corazón empezó a latir de forma impresionante. –Calma saku, calma– se dijo la ojijade. Pero el pelinegro no ayudaba mucho pues se acerco a ella.

–¿Que hace?– pregunto impactada la pelirosa. Como toda respuesta sasuke tomo su mano, miro la herida de Sakura, tomo la venda que colgaba de su mano a medio poner y siguió vendando. –No puede ser! Sakura, has algo– pero nada pasaba por su cabeza, simplemente no podía decir nada,– al menos nada cuerente– sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke junto al suyo, y mil ideas descabelladas le saltaban.

–Te duele?– preguntó sasuke mientras terminaba de vendar la mano de sakura.

El azabache levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos jade que lo observaban impactada ante el gesto que acababa de ver. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, y Sakura quedo abstraída de todo lo que la rodeaba. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, sus palpitaciones se intensificaron, el tiempo pareció detener como cuando se vieron la primera vez. Pero ahora había algo diferente, ya no eran dos extraños, ya no solo era una mirada, ni un apretón de manos, ahora seria un contacto mas profundo, pues Sasuke Uchiha estaba a nada de besar a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Sakura miraba la cercanía del azabache, sabia que él se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella, que si bajaba un poco mas su rostro la besaría, y por alguna razón Sakura no hacia nada por apartarse. Mas bien no quería hacer nada, pero sabia que no, no podía permitir que él la besara, por mas que sus labios quisieran sentir la dulzura de un beso, que hace tanto no sentía. Vio la confunción en los ojos negros de sasuke, confusión que sus mismo ojos reflejaban y su interior grito por que el azabache no se alejará. Dios! Todo su ser lo quería, quería ese beso. –Al diablo Sakura, rindete y besalo– al parecer la lucha interna que tenia la pelirosa, no era la única, pues sasuke no estaba precisamente cantando por dentro, mas bien su cerebro le ordenaba y exigía la retirada. Pero eso paso, al ver la determinación y anhelo en la ojijade. Solo entonces supo que no era él único deseoso y sin mas rodeo le rozo los labios. Miro de nuevo a Sakura, pero está tenia los ojos cerrados, decidido a besarla de nuevo sasuke volvió a bajar el rostro pero los gritos de cierto rubio lo hicieron o los hicieron regresar a la realidad.

–Sasuke, por que tardas tanto– exclamo Naruto antes de entrar a la cocina.

El azabache se alejó de inmediato de Sakura como si su solo contacto quemara. La pelirosa se quedó de piedra. Había estado a punto de besarse con sasuke!. Los dos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada por un segundo, pero se volvieron al ver que Naruto ya se encontraba dentro del lugar. La mirada del rubio enseguida se fijo en su amigo, este parecía algo exaltado, ceñudo se volvió a Sakura. –Seguro está ya dijo algo incómodo a sasuke– pensó el rubio.

– Vamos ya es hora de cenar– dijo– ya esta servido Saku, Ino ya lo hizo– exclamó él ojo azúl.

–Pues vamos Naruto– incomodo sasuke salio de la cocina dejando a el rubio y la ojijade solos

Se paso una mano por su negra cabellera – ¿Que mierdas estabas apunto de hacer?– dijo Sasuke caminado hacia el comedor. Pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse, kakashi serio, mas de lo que él pudiera recordar, lo jaló al que supuso él era un patio trasero de la casa.

– Que haces, sasuke?– dijo – De donde conoces a Sakura?– exclamó el peligris.

Kakashi había ido a buscar a sasuke, dado a que ya llevaba mas de cinco minutos y él no regresaba de lavarse las manos. Mas cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la cocina pudo observar como sasuke terminaba de vendar la mano de Sakura, mas lo que realmente le impresionó fue, cuando el pelinegro y la ojijade rozaron sus labios, no podía creerlo. Decidiendo que lo mejor seria volver con los otros en el comedor kakashi, se dio media vuelta y se encamino al lugar, pero pudo ver como Naruto se acercaba y a todo pulmón llamaba a Sasuke. Decidió esconderse por si algo sucedía, mas después que Naruto entró a ala cocina vio como el pelinegro salía, con una cara distinta a la que le había visto al llegar, una cara...Feliz...

_**Hey! como vieron este capi?**_

_**Pregunta ¿quién creé en el amor a primera vista? Y ¿ de verdad es amor?**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, y gracias a todas por sus comen... De verdad gracias, no pensé tener pero siiii tuve :) **_

_**Respecto a un comentario dejado por alguien, quiero decir que si, lo se he tenido muchos errores fatales, lo reconozco, mas también se que no hay nadie perfecto y si, estoy tratando de arreglar esos detalles, lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, juro por mi perrito el doctor que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar mi ortografía. **_

_**Tal vez no soy una escritora excelente pero de los errores se aprende, ¿no creen? Ahora se por que mi profesor de literatura me ponía la "j" ensimada a la "g" en "legos" :p **_

_**Gracias por leer :) **_

_**Cuidate y sigue inspirada.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con otro capiii :)**_

_**Primero quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar la historia, mil gracias...**_

_**También quiero agradecerle a "sakumi–chan" por su ayuda con las correcciones que realiza a los errores de la historia –perdón te di mucho trabajo– :p y lo que falta jajajaja **_

_**Recomendación musical: Try (Pink)**_

_**A leer...**_

*Realidad*

_El amar no es simplemente decirlo, no es una linda sonrisa, tampoco una linda cena. El amar es vivir el momento, sentirte vivo cada vez que te besan, sentir tu corazón brincar e hincharse de emoción. Amar es simplemente felicidad._

Culpa.

La culpa de pensar en los cálidos labios de un hombre que apenas y conocía. Sakura sentía en silencio un hervor en su cuerpo, algo que le surgió a los pocos segundos de haber probado un poquito de ese sabor tan maravillosamente dulce. –Que poca decencia tienes– se repetía en su mente continuamente, atormentada, la pelirosa se encontraba en su cama, dándole la espalda aun ya dormido Naruto.

No podía dormir, no podía sacar el cálido rosé que sostenían sus labios, aferrándole todo lo que podían. No querían ser abandonados por la caricia suave que les regalo ese condenado hombre. ¿Acaso no era amigo de su esposo? Se preguntó Sakura,mas otra pregunta le fue formulada a la ojijade. ¿Y tu, no eres esposa de Naruto? Y la loza que se extendía sobre ella le callo como cae una piedra sobre el agua, hundiéndola en el inmenso mar de culpabilidad.

Ahí hundida en esa sensación, Sakura escuchó la creciente voz de su corazón, esa misma que le había respondido cuando la pregunta de Ino le llego como rayo a su cerebro. ¿Creía en el amor a primera vista? Y cual fue su respuesta, Si. ¿Estas enamorada Sakura? Si. ¿De quien? De...

Oh maldito corazón.¿ Como que de quien?

Claro que de su esposo ¿no? Si de su esposo. Pensó Sakura mas dentro de su pecho el órgano que le palpitaba intensamente, le recordaba que nunca, nunca en dos años había palpitando como lo hacia ahora.–segura que de tu esposo?– mas el recuerdo de algo amargo le lleno su mente, lo que paso después de que Sasuke saliera de la cocina, dejándola sola con un muy disgustado Naruto.

–¿Que le has dicho a Sasuke? ¿Por que salio con esa cara de espanto?– pregunto él rubio.–Respóndeme Sakura– dijo y en un arranque por saber que había hecho o dicho Sakura, Naruto le tomo por los hombros y hundiendo sus finos dedos en ella le doblegó un poco, la ojijade soltó un gemido de dolor.

–Sueltamente, me.. Lastimas– dijo la pelirosa, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre de Naruto.

–Te pregunte que le dijiste a sasuke– preguntó de nuevo él rubio.

–Solo me dijo si me dolía la herida, y eso fue todo– dijo Sakura soltando unas lágrimas por el dolor que le causaba su esposo.

Naruto la observo un instante y soltó su agarre de la pelirosa. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina. Se detuvo un momento y ladeó su rostro.

–Vamos que no quiero hacer esperar a mis invitados – dicho esto salio dejando a Sakura desconcertada.

–Preguntarte cuanto puedes amar a quien te lástima– le dijo su corazón que poco a poco se resquebrajaba. Sakura medito estas palabras mientras caía en un profundo sueño. Mas la imagen de cierto pelinegro hizo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

/

Como jugar a la ruleta rusa con un revólver de nueve milímetros, pensando en que momento le tocaría disparar a él, sasuke miraba el cielo. Recostado desde hace una hora sin poder dormir estaba el azabache en la terraza de su departamento.

Desde que llego no podía sacar las palabras que le había dicho kakashi,¿ Que tan cierta era que su amistad con Naruto?

Se conocían desde muy pequeños, Naruto siempre fue como un hermano mas para él, le apreciaba pues siempre estuvo junto a él en esos momentos difíciles. Mas sin embargó ahora, no podía decir que no se sentía inmensamente mal, no solo por que le haya gustado su esposa, sino también por haberla casi besado.

Pero diablos! Que él se quería convertir en un maldito microbio para correr e instalarse en ella como un virus, invadiendo todo su cuerpo con su mal. Pero un mal que le causaría mucho placer a Sakura.

Pero un recuerdo escondido salio de la lúgubre oscuridad donde lo había dejado ya hace mucho tiempo Sasuke. Uno que bloqueo todo pensamiento hermosos con respecto a la ojijade. La imagen de una mujer delgada, blanca y cabellera roja, se coló haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke se endureciera, pareciendo un frío pilar de mármol.

Esa mujer le recordó lo que años atrás él había experimentado, cuando uno de sus "amigos" le robo lo que en un principio pensó él amor de su vida. ¿Acaso estaría él haciendo lo mismo? se pregunto el azabache.

Dios, esto no podía pasarle a él, que después de estar del otro lado, ahora venia y se postraba como el amigo traidor que le quiere robar la esposa y el amor a su mejor amigo.

¿Que ilógico no?

–No creo que estés robando nada que ya este perdido– dijo esa voz de su cabeza que tanto le molestaba, mas esta vez Sasuke quiso escucharla. –Naruto la engaña, el mismo lo dijo "es el cielo, mas no mi cielo"– claro pero no dijo que no la quisiera. ¿O si? amar y querer son dos cosas totalmente distintas.

Pero para sasuke fue mas que el cielo, fueron las estrellas, el universo y constelaciones de mil planetas. Todo eso es Sakura desde el momento en que vio su mirada. Y fue en ese rosé de labios que supo que esa pelirosa seria su vida a partir de ahora.

Pero Sasuke no quería ser él causante de nada que perjudicará a Sakura, pero si su matrimonio algún día se terminaba, a lo mejor él se acercaría a ella de nuevo, por esta vez seria sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Por que en su interior le decían que las cosas no eran así que lo que hizo estuvo mal, besarla solo fue un paso para algo que le cambiaría su vida.

88888888888888888888888888

Los fuertes rayos del sol se extendían por toda konoha, el día llego mas rápido de lo que muchos esperaban. En la empresa "Uchiha's y asociados" la mañana era muy movida.

La linda recepcionista Tenten bajaba del piso de grabación, con el vestuario para el comercial de shampoo en el que por cierto Temari era la modelo, y se grabaría dentro de unos minutos. Apurada se disponía a guardas todo en la sección de vestuario, pero uno de las prendas se enredo en sus pies, haciendo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio, apunto de caer la chica soltó un gritillo de espanto, pero unas manos se aferraron a su pequeña cintura.

–Cuidado tenten– exclamo el salvador de la castaña.

–Señor Neji!– dijo tenten mirando a ese hombre que desde que lo vio no hizo mas que meterse en su mente. Lastima que sea algo inalcanzable.

–No se supone que tenemos personal para este tipo de cosas? Tu eres la recepcionista– exclamo neji mientras ayudaba a la ojo café quitando algo de carga de sus manos.

–Pues si, pero el señor Uzumaki me mando que lleve esto a la sala de vestuario– dijo la joven.

–Y donde esta Tayuya? Es este su trabajo – dijo él ojo perla.

Tenten no quería responde, ya que Tayuya estaba muy ocupada con naruto en la oficina de esté. Por eso ella era la que llevaba el vestuario, la mirada de neji le exigía respuesta y siendo que esté era el jefe directo de ella estaba obligada a responder.

–Tayuya esta con el señor Naruto– exclamo la joven pero ni cinco segundos pasaron cuando neji ya se alegaba.

Maldita sea, esta furioso ése estúpido que se creía,¿ que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojó? Pero él ya estaba harto, no le importaba nada, le diría de una buena vez sus verdades a ese hijo de ...

A grandes zancadas neji llegó hasta la oficina de Naruto, de una abrió la puerta sin importarle lo que pudiera encontrar. En el diván acostado Naruto, y muy entretenida mas abajo de la cintura del rubio tayuya. Claro, ¿que podía estar haciendo la encargada del vestuario en la oficina del rubio vicepresidente?

–Vaya, pero parece que no das la medida– exclamo neji sin ningún rastro de vergüenza en su rostro por tal escena. Mas bien lo que reflejaba en ese frío rostro era una muy burlona sonrisa. Ya él sabia que a Naruto le pisaban una cola muy larga y tarde o temprano su prima la vería.

–¿Porque mierda entras así a mi oficina?– dijo un sobresaltado rubio recomponiendo su estado. Tayuya de inmediato se puso de pié, se acomodo la blusa que dejaba exhibidos sus pechos y miro con la vergüenza pintada en cada rincón de su rostro a Neji.

–Que esperas para ir hacer tu trabajo, aquí se te paga por trabajar, pero no como..

–Neji! Deja a Tayuya en paz, él que no debería de estar aquí eres tú – dijo Naruto ya arreglado después de.. Bueno de lo que le hacia su empleada.

Los ojos de ambos chocaron produciendo chispas de puro odio, ninguno soportaba al otro, el aire que respiraban en ese momento se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo tenso que se encontraba.

–Parece que dos no te bastan, ahora ya son tres, me preguntó que dirá Sakura si se enterara– exclamo él ojo perla.

Naruto supo que neji podría abrir la boca mas de lo que ya lo hacia, y le aterraba. Mas no por que se enterara Sakura, está lo tenia sin cuidado. A él lo único que le atemorizaba era perder a Hinata, y aunque sabia que si Neji le decía lo que había visto ella no le creería.

–Sabes amigo– dijo Naruto, y la tensión creció –Has lo que quieras– exclamo el rubio y salio de la oficina dejando a Neji mas furioso que nunca.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura caminaba por el hermoso parque junto al lago, pero no disfrutaba de la vista ni del sol que se empezaba a ocultar detrás de las densas nubes grises que empezaban a pintar el cielo. Estaba pensando en la imagen que acababa de presenciar, su esposo, él que le había dicho que jamas la engañaría, esta ahí, con esa horrible mujer haciendo... Dios! No podía ser cierto, tan ciega estaba, como no se dio cuenta.

–Me engaña, Naruto me engaña– dijo la pelirosa dejándose caer en una banca a la orilla del lago.

Sumida en un dolor del que tan acostumbrado estaba ya su corazón Sakura, dejo caer esas lágrimas, mismas que había jurado esa misma mañana ya no derramar. Había ido decidida a decirle a Naruto que no podían seguir así, que su matrimonio se quebraba, que no dejaran que eso pasara. Por que se sentía mal, mal de haber pensado en sasuke toda la noche y para colmo de haber soñado con él.

Por eso ella con la confusión y culpa en su pecho y rondando su mente, había decidido ir hablar con ese hombre y su esposo. Decirle a Sasuke que no le quería ver a mas de cien metros de ella y que si valoraba la amistad de Naruto le dejaría en paz.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se topo.

Su esposó teniendo sexo con la del vestuario, en su oficina, donde ella tantas veces lo visito. Donde debería estar trabajando y no.. Engañándola.

Su mente solo sostenía una imagen, la de Naruto y su amante. Sakura sin saber que está mujer solo era la del momento para el rubio, por que la de tiempo indefinido era Hinata.

Ésa era la cruda realidad que Sakura ignoraba.

Sasuke trataba de acercarse a Sakura quien tenía horas en esa banca, el cielo ya negro por las nubes que amenazaban con soltar su furia sobre la ciudad, rugían para advertir la próxima lluvia. Pero Sakura seguía sin moverse, era como si no escuchara, como si fuera una estatua de ese parque adornando el lugar con su belleza.

La había visto salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la empresa, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Entonces supo que algo había pasado, sin mas vueltas al asunto Sasuke salio detrás de la pelirosa, él no quería, de verdad que no quería acercarse a ella, pero tampoco podía verla así y dejar que se fuera en ese estado.

Así que ahí estaba, a solo metros de ella y sin poder o mas bien no saber como hablarle.

Paso a paso Sasuke se acerco y se quedó quieto aun lado de la banca donde estaba Sakura. La vio de reojo, ella no le miraba era como si ni siquiera se diera cuanta de su presencia, pero sorpresiva mente la ojijade hablo.

–No me di cuenta de lo vacía que estaba, hasta hoy –

Un relámpago seguido de un fuerte trueno, se escuchó ya eran los últimos avisos antes de la lluvia. Sasuke miro entonces a Sakura, no comprendía el porque de esa repentina conclusión.

–Por eso ya no llega temprano, por eso me trata tan indiferente– decía Sakura sin dejar de mirar el lago – él no me mira como ahora lo haces tú– dicho eso la pelirosa quito la mirada del lago para depositarla en sasuke, que la veía como si fuera algo lejano, donde no podía llegar.

–Dime porque ya no me mira así, dime porque ahora lo haces tú, no nos conocemos, de hecho apenas es la tercera ocasión y siento que te conociera desde siempre.–

El pelinegro despego la mirada de Sakura y ahora él la clavo en el verdoso lago, sintiendo su corazón a mil. ¿Porque la miraba así? Porque simplemente no podía dejar de verla, porque se le metió en su ser desde la primera vez que le vio, porque estúpidamente se había enamorado de ella.

–¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista?– preguntó sasuke a Sakura quien ya tenia la mirada de nuevo en el mismo lugar que sasuke.

Sakura sintió un remolino en su estómago creando ondas que se expandían en su interior a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Esa pregunta que un día atrás le escuchó a Ino, luego se la formulo ella, donde su acelerado corazón le respondió y ahora él, haciéndole esa misma pregunta.

–¿Y tu?– fue lo que contesto Sakura pues ella ya tenia su respuesta.

Sasuke observó de nuevo a la ojijade esta sintiendo la mirada del azabache le correspondió y lo que vio en los ojos negros de ese hombre la dejo prensada a él. Le miro un brillo tan puro, que Sakura olvido todo lo que la había llevado hasta esa banca. Los recuerdos de Naruto con la mujer de la oficina quedaron enterrados en la mirada profunda de Sasuke, esa mirada que le decía una y mil palabras mudas.

–Si, creo desde que te conocí –

Unas gotas espaciadas se sintieron caer, la mirada intensa de sasuke se adhirió a la casi sin vida de Sakura dando a está un brillo viril. Como un lienzo en blanco a la pelirosa se le pintaron mil colores en su corazón, sintió la necesidad de gritar, de sacar todo dentro de ella. Sintió la fría lluvia ya empapando su cuerpo, pues las pocas gotas se convirtieron en cientos.

–¿Has estado enamorado de alguien que solo cuando te causa dolor te das cuenta que te equivocaste?– exclamo Sakura, y el azabache se acerco mas a la banca, sentándose aún lado de la ojijade.

–Y solo superando ese dolor, sabrás cuando el amor es verdadero– dijo el pelinegro.

Y ahí los dos sentados bajo la fuerte lluvia se quedaron en un silencio, que no incomodo si de meditación. Sakura pensaba en todo, en Naruto, su infidelidad, el trató de esté para con ella, y también en Sasuke, ese hombre que horas atrás estaba decidida a decirle que se alegara y que ahora le tenia a solo dos centímetros de distancia.

Sasuke también sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo toda la confusión que se podría tener, observaba la lluvia caer, decidiéndose que si esto estaba pasando, qué si Sakura se había enterado de la doble vida de Naruto, seria por que tal vez la oportunidad de ser feliz se le presentaba, ¿pero de verdad la vida les daría la oportunidad jugando a ser algo mas que solo conocidos? Por que aunque él le haya dicho a Sakura que le gustaba, ella no había dicho lo mismo. Y no menos importante ¿Que seria de su amistad con Naruto ahora que las cosas estaban cambiando?...

_La realidad que muchos nos empeñamos a omitir es la que nos hace sufrir, pues nosotros mismos nos aferramos a algo que nos hiere, cerrando los ojos a todas las oportunidades que se presentan ante ti._

_**Que tal? Un giró a la historia mas no crean que ya todo sera miel sobre hojuelas Nooo! Falta jjjj **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capii **_

_**Nos leemos prontito :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola! Como están? Que tal las vacaciones? Ya terminaron :( espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el pequeño descansó. **_

_**Aquí la contiii **_

_**Recomendación musical: Paula (Zoé) **_

***Amor y Odio***

Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, si no aquello que sin querer sentimos.

–Buen trabajo Tayuya...

–Señor Neji, pense por un momento que golpearía al señor Uzumaki – dijo la peliroja mientras contaba los billetes dentro del sobre blanco que le había dado el ojiperla.

El día anterior después de haber peleado con Hinata, Neji se adentro a su despacho, enseguida marco a Temari para decirle que lo disculpara pero no podría ir a la casa de Naruto para darle la bienvenida a su amigo sasuke, que le dijera por favor al pelinegro que le daba mucho gusto su regreso tal como se lo había dicho ya por la mañana. Él ojiperla se disculpó nuevamente con la top model, y colgó. Enseguida busco en su agenda el numero de la encargada del vestuario de la empresa y solo tardo unos minutos cuando dio con él,marcó y enseguida alguien respondió.

–Quiero que me hagas un favor– dijo el pelo marrón sin rodeos.

–Usted dirá señor, en que soy buena–

–Ya lo sabes Tayuya–

Así él Hyuga le planteo "el favor" a su empleada y lo que le pagaría por dicho trabajo. Ella no hizo preguntas y acepto mas que encantada. Neji no era un hombre malo, pero cuando las circunstancias lo requeria a él no le temblaba el corazón. Su vida no había sido del toda agradable, de hecho él siempre sufrió por ganarse su lugar en la cúspide de la sociedad y cuando su tío Hiashi le brindo la confianza para que se encargara de los negocios familiares Neji acepto.

Él padre de Neji ya hacia 10 años que había muerto, él ojiperla sufrió mucho cuando eso paso, fue que su tío lo ayudo con sus estudios y ahora él era un hombre muy importante, logro poner las empresas de su tío en una sociedad con los Uchiha, líderes del mercado desde hace 25 años.

Y ahora su adorada e inosente prima Hinata se enredaba con el esposo de la mujer que él amaba, Sakura Hanuro.

Desde que la conoció había sentido un especie de atracción por ella, su belleza sin duda lo atrapó, fue en las afueras de la empresa que la vio, tan linda con una falda blanca adornada con varias flores de diferentes tamaños, una blusa azul que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, le facino ver esa sencilla mujer que no necesitaba vestidos caros, tacones, o maquillaje para hacer resaltar su hermosura, tan sencilla que con arapos se vería igual de bella. Mas el saber que era novia de Naruto le resulto sorprendente, ¿Como podía un patán como él Uzumaki tener una mujer así? Él sabia que él rubio tenia mas que una novia, sabia que no era un santo como lo aparentaba. No de envalde tenían una amistad de 6 años para no conocerlo, pero claro no siempre terminas de conocer a las personas.

Con el tiempo Neji fue viendo mas a menudo a la pelirosa, ya que la joven siempre aparecía por las tardes –con un peculiar portafolios, que el pensó sería de alguna pintura, por el tamaño– fuera de las oficinas. Una tarde él ya se marchaba a su casa, mas al salir hacia la calle cocho con alguien que al principio no distinguió. Pero cuando miro los pinceles y folletos esparcidos por toda la cera se dio cuenta de quien era, era ella. Levanto la mirada y se topo con la hermosa cara de la novia de Naruto.

–Lo siento no me fije, perdón!– le decía la joven muy avergonzada por el accidente.

–No te preocupes no pasa nada– dijo él ojiperla mirando fascinado a Sakura.

Le ayudó a levantar sus cosas y los dos se pusieron de pie, la joven sonrió a Neji así que haciendo todo el sacrificio que pudo él ojiperla le hablo.

–Buscas a alguien?– dijo el pelo marrón.

La pelirosa le observo y algo avergonzada respondió al chico.

–Si, busco a... Mi novio– dijo la pelirosa.

–Quien es tu novio, dijo si lo puedo saver tal vez lo conosca– exclamo Neji aunque él ya sabia que su novio era él rubio.

–Se llama Naruto Uzumaki – exclamo la ojijade sonrojada al decir el nombre de Naruto.

Neji negó con la cabeza al saber que Sakura se tendría que marchar sin su rubio novio. La joven le miro y sin entender el por que de la expresión del ojiperla preguntó.

–Usted lo conoce?–

Él pelo marrón le sonrió, a sakura se le hizo un joven muy apuesto y al parecer muy educado. Neji le hizo un ademán con la cabeza dándole su respuesta.

–Es uno de mis amigos, pero se marchó hace un rato– dijo el ojiperla –por cierto me llamo Neji Hyuga– dijo él ojiperla. Y omitió la pequeña información, que el rubio no había salido soló, sino con una de las modelos de la compañía.

Vio en la mirada de Sakura cierta tristesa, y a comodando sus lienzos y folletos se despidió de él. Pero de inmediato Neji le detuvo.

–Si quieres puedo llevarte a donde vas– se ofreció el pelimarron– veo que llevas muchas cosas–

La pelirosa le miro un momento– bueno la verdad no le haría ningún daño que le llevaran pues si iba algo cargada, ya que hoy precisamente a su querido maestro Deidara le daba por darles sus trabajos– sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

–Me llamo sakura, Sakura Hanuro– dijo empezando a caminar a lado de Neji.

Desde ese momento Neji había entablado una tímida amistad con sakura,él ojiperla educadamente la saludaba cada vez que la topaba fuera de las oficinas, cruzaban unas cuantas palabras y se despedían. Solo cuando dejaban a la pelirosa plantada él se ofrecía y la llevaba a su casa. Así poco a poco la ojijade fue llenando el corazón tan vacío de Neji. Pero eso ella no lo sabia, y al parecer nunca lo sabría, pues después de lo que hizo, sakura jamas lo perdonaría.

–Al parecer mi plan resultara mejor de lo que pense, por fin naruto me pagara una a una todas la que a hecho– pensó neji mirando la foto de su estancia donde cinco amigos sonreían entre ellos Naruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Había entrado en la compañía de publicidad como si esta fuera prácticamente suya, los aires de grandesa que desbordaba la finura de ese hombre le hacían parecer algo intimidante. Claro que esa grandeza le había costado, aunque no dinero si a base de intriga y mentiras, algo que sin duda le salia bien. Mas hoy no estaba en Uchiha's y asociados para cuidar lo que tanto a ganado. Estaba ahí para ver que diablos pasaba con su ahijado pues lo que acababa de ver le hacia pensar que todo lo que tenia asegurado se iría por la borda y todo por la incompetencia de Naruto.

Se fue directo a la oficina de su rubio ahijado esperando poderlo encontrar todavía ahí, entro sin ser anunciado ya que según él no necesitaba presentación. Sin tocar abrió la puerta de un solo jalón, encontrándose con Naruto quien al parecer revisaba unos documentos. Él ojo azúl levanto la mirada para encontrar la furiosa expresión en el rostro de su querido padrino.

–Jiraiya ¿Que haces aquí?– exclamo Naruto levantándose para saludar a su padrino.

–Es lo mismo que deberia de preguntarte yo, que haces aqui– dijo el viejo acercándose a el escritorio de Naruto.

–Padrino, estoy trabajando– mencionó él rubio Uzumaki deteniéndose al frente de jiraiya.

–No me refiero a eso, resulta que vi a tu querida esposa con otro hombre– dijo sin ningún remordimiento ya que ese tipo de noticias no se dan como si fueran peras –Mientras tu aquí como estúpido revisando esos papeles. Maldita sea! ¿Que demonios pasa que no tienes controlada a tu mujer?, sabes que si sakura te deja perderíamos todo, te lo he dicho mil veces procura a tu esposa– la expresión de jiraiya no era si no la misma furia, no entendía como su ahijado podía ser tan estúpido.

–¿Que!? ¿Sakura con otro? No jiraiya esta confundiéndose ella seria incapas– mencionó Naruto mirando la expresión de interrogación de su padrino.

–Si, tan incapaz como que Tú te tiras a cuanta mujer se te pone enfrente, dime Naruto ¿Haz visto últimamente a tu esposa? O solo cuando necesitas quien te sirva la cena, porque por si no lo notaste sakura es una mujer, y una muy hermosa cualquier hombre que la viera se enamoraría de ella– dijo el peliblanco, él sabia que la relación de sakura y Naruto no era la mas solida que existe, de hecho sabia que él rubio tenía mas de una mujer.

Hervía. Naruto hervía de rabia al pensar que Sakura estuviera ahora mismo con otro hombre. No es que a él le importará, no! solo que le castraba que alguien mas quisiera tener lo que ya era suyo. Miro a su padrino por solo un instante y salió hecho toda una furia de la compañía. Ya vería Sakura que a Naruto Uzumaki nadie, pero absolutamente nadie le veía la cara.

Jiraiya vio salir a él ojiazul y una sonrisa burlona adorno su arrugado rostro, al parecer le había herido el orgullo a su ingenuo ahijado, pero lo que más le gustaba de los hechos era que al parecer Naruto probaría un poco de su propio chocolate. Jiraiya se había hecho cargo de Naruto desde que él rubio se había convertido en mayor de edad, sus padres lo habían criado bien, mas no con los lujos que él le habría ofrecido, ya que los padres de Naruto eran pobres, pero él siendo su amigo y después su padrino, le enseño y lo codeo con la gente adecuada para que el chico pudiera crecer como siempre deseo, "como todo un joven de la alta sociedad". Sus padres siempre se negaban a que el ojiazul fingiera algo que no era, miraban de mala manera a jiraiya por ser una persona ambiciosa que siempre pregonaba cosas que no tenia. Pero la fortuna le sonrió a él y a Naruto cuando en la familia "Senju" una de las mas adineradas de konoha paso la mayor de las desgracias, la nieta menor del reconocido doctor "Hishirama senju" habia dado a luz a un bebe "muerto" el siendo muy amigo de la nieta de Hishirama estuvo en esos momentos dificiles de la familia, pero la verdad era otra, una verdad que le daria todo el dinero que pudiera imaginar. Por eso había indusido a él ojiazul en el camino de la avaricia. Pero también su ahijado supo moverse bien desde muy pequeño entablando una fuerte amistad con un jovencito de mucho dinero, él mismo jovencito que ahora era su mejor amigo, él mismo que acompañaba a la esposa de Naruto en ese parque y él mismo al cual Naruto le robaba poco a poco el dinero de su compañía.

Jiraiya se dispuso a salir con la misma arrogancia y gracia con la que había entrado, ya había movido un poco las aguas para que estas se pusieran un poco tensas. Si bien salían las cosas como hasta ahorita sus próximos planes saldrían mejor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Su desgastada mente no paraba de girar y girar en el oscuro agujero que se encontraba en su pobre cabeza, las cosas aunque algo tranquilas desde que sasuke se sentó a su lado, no dejaban de ser confusas. La fuerte lluvia había parado solo un momento pero aun se podían sentir pequeñas gotas en el ambiente. Pero eso vasto para que el azabache le pidiera que fuera a casa, –no podía seguir ahí, se podia enfermar– mencionó con gesto de preocupación el pelinegro. Sakura quería soltar una risotada por tal ocurrencia pues como se podría enfermar, si ella ya estaba enferma, estaba desahuciada, incapacitada, en un mundo donde había creído color rosa,donde todo podía ser feliz, donde todo en ese mundo podía flotar entre nubes sin caer al frío suelo.

Que ilusa había sido, justo en sus narices y ella ni encuenta, los segundos del marca pasos que le seguía la frecuencia de su corazón ya eran pausados, pero aún así nada en el cardiograma de su vida le decía que pronto estaría a nada de morir. Y ya moría, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alguien le ofrecía un nuevo aliento, una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Al escuchar como sasuke le decía que se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, su corazón le dio un brinquito de vida, de alegría, como un día atrás le había latido desbocadamente sintiendo como casi se salia del pecho, su pecho. Ese que ahora sentía una opresión por no saber como reaccionaria Naruto en cuanto le dijera todo lo que sentía, si él Uzumaki seria capas de negar lo que ella había visto.

En cuanto sasuke le dejo en su casa, la pelirosa bajo del coche algo aturdida, él pelinegro le ayudó a bajar y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a llegar hasta la entrada de la campiresca casa. Sakura le miro un momento y Sasuke le dedico una pequeña mueca de sonrisa que a la pelirosa le vibro en todo su ser. La sorpresiva caricia que Sasuke le hizo a la ojijade la dejo –si se podía– mas desconcertada. La mano varonil le acaricio el rostro y ella inconscientemente cerro sus ojos, disfrutando de ese rose tan cálido a pesar de que toda ella titilaba de frío, le calo hasta los huesos.

–Si me necesitas... Para hablar o... Solo para hacernos comapañia– dijo Sasuke mirando a la ojijade quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Cuanto quería él poder lanzarse y aferrarse a ella en un beso que le dijera con soló la acción todo lo que quería decir. Pero sabia que eso no podía ser, ya no, al menos no en esa casa, que era le de su amigo y claro al menos que sakura quisiera, él ya no haría nada que la confundiera.

–Este es mi número, no dudes en marcar...

Sakura tomo el pequeño trozo de papel que sasuke le había dado, una pequeña tarjeta de algún restauran de comida rápida, que a la ojijade se le hizo muy normal siendo que el azabache era soltero frecuentaba mucho ese tipo de comida y muy gracioso ya que ¿Como un magnate de la categoría de él azabache no portaba las finas tarjetas que le había visto en ocasiones a Naruto? Una sonrisa casi invisible se dejo ver en su triste cara. Sasuke le diposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

–Gracias... Yo... Espero que nos veamos pronto– dijo sakura y así como las palabras salieron de su boca, se adentro a la casa dejando a un pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues aunque no era una declaración de amor, al menos pensaba que se verían de nuevo.

Sasuke se encamino a su coche y se marcho a su departamento ya que regresar a la compañía en el estado en el que se encontraba no seria muy bien visto. Aunque ahorita no le importaba nada que no fuera ella, la joven que se le prendió en su pecho sin ninguna señal de querer soltarse. Preocupado por los próximos acontecimientos en la casa Uzumaki, el pelinegro dejo atrás a la pelirosa esperando con ansias el próximo encuentro.

Sakura se coloco aun lado de la ventana observando como sasuke se marchaba dejándola sola –como siempre se encontraba – en esa casa. Pero el sonar de su móvil en su bolso le hizo voltear a la pequeña mesa del resibidor, ahí en esa mesita junto a una foto de ella y Naruto timbraba el aparato que rápidamente sakura fue a contestar. Miro como siempre la pequeña pantalla y observo con frustración que era su amigo Sasori, muy a su pesar respondió, esperando que la llamada no fuera tan larga, no tenia ánimos para platicar con nadie.

–Dija?–

–Hola princesa! Como estas!?– exclamó el ojicafe desde el otro lado de la linea.

–Hola saso,estoy bien y tú – dijo sakura sin muchos ánimos.

– Bien, estoy con Ino la encontré de casualidad, dijo que se verían en el parque pero la lluvia no dejo, ya saves...

Cielos Ino! Lo había olvidado por completo ya tenia planes con ella pero con todo lo que paso se olvido de eso. Rayos, seguro que estará hechando chispas de puro coraje al haber sido plantada– pensó la ojijade meditando las palabras que tenia que decir a su amiga.

–Sasori, me podrías pasar a Ino,¿por favor?–

–Claro linda, oye cuando veremos lo de la escuela– dijo el pelirojo antes de pasar la llamada a Ino.

–Creo que eso tendrá que esperar unos días saso, ahorita me surgieron unos asuntos y estaré un poquito ocupada– A punto de llorar Sakura hizo de tripas corazón para no degarse vencer por el río de las saladas lágrimas. Él ojicafe no hizo mas preguntas y paso la llamada a Ino.

–Hola frentuda, estuve esperando y nada, si no fuera por el fosforito estuviera todavía bajo la lluvia y... – él denso silencio hizo detener el sermón de la rubia hacia la pelirosa, Sakura no decía nada, y eso le hizo saber a Ino que algo había ocurrido, algo grave para que su amiga no respondiera sus quejas.

–¿Paso algo, esta bien?– dijo la ojiazul

–Mañana iré a tú casa, pero Ino no menciones nada y si paso...

A medias quedo la palabra de sakura pues el fuerte rechinido de las llantas de un coche le hicieron saber que Naruto había llegado, se dirigió a ver si la suposición era correcta cuando se asomo por la ventana mirando que un rubio se dirijia a su casa, su esposo había llegado y al perecer no de muy buen humor.

–Te llamo luego ya llego naruto– Él fuerte golpe que dio la puerta al habrirse se escuchó hasta el otro lado del teléfono, Ino rápidamente le pregunto a sakura que si todo iba bien pero esta ya no respondió.

La miraba si con sus ojos azules fuera a quebrarla, y ¡maldición que es lo que quería hacer en ese momento!. La había visto colgar el maldito teléfono –seguro estaría hablando con su amante – pensó el rubio ideando cosas en su cabeza, cosas donde una pelirosa se reía de él mientras las caricias de su estúpido amante le hacían vibrar. " Que ironía, ¿no cres?" Tú precisamente pensando en que le pasara por la mente a sakura cuando esta entre los brazos de él otro– la cachetada interna que se dio fue mas que suficiente para ponerlo aún mas furioso, diablos! ella ni enterada de lo que él hacia como para voltearle la moneda.

PAOK!

Él fuerte golpe seco se dego oír por toda la casa, Sin ningún avisó Naruto había impactado su fuerte mano en la fría mejilla de Sakura dejándola ardiendo del dolor. Atónita la pelirosa sintió como una gota de agua resbalaba por la zona adolorida, luego otra y otra gota, haciendo contacto ahí, donde él ardor se sentía como si el fuego la hubiera quemado y si, estaba llorando. Su rostro ladeado por el inpacto se compuso lentamente para mirar a un pelirubio que aún sostenía la mano en el aire, sakura en estado de estupefacción miro a su esposo y lo que vio no fue nada. Nada ya que una tela color rojo segaba al ojiazul de la realidad.

–Asi que tienes un amante– solto él rubio lleno de ira.

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Desde cuando las cosas habían cambiado?, si apenas unas horas atrás ella había visto a su esposo besando a otra mujer. Esto era un chiste, un maldito chiste, la vida se burlaba de ella de las formas mas inverosímiles que podía.

–Como dices eso, si eres tú el que se revuelca con su empleada en la oficina– dijo sakura con una expresión de dolor al ojiazul,– dime, como te atreves a decir que yo tengo un amante, como..

–Que mierdas dices Sakura, si yo te vi con otro ¿ a casó lo negaras?–

–¿Y tu, negaras que te besabas con esa mujer en tu oficina? ¿Lo negaras Naruto?– exclamó sakura preparándose para la respuesta, ya que sabia que no le gustaría.

Naruto sentía la sangre transitar por sus venas como un río de lava hirviendo y fluyendo sin parar. La estúpida situación en que se vio en la oficina con Tayuya no pudo ser menos oportuna, "pero diablos, que la mujer esta buena y ni modo que dejara pasar la oportunidad de tirarsela" pero que maldita suerte le daría a sakura por ir hoy, precisamente hoy a la oficina.

–¿Acaso, por eso me dices que yo tengo un amante, por eso me golpeas?– dijo sakura mirando a él ojiazul – dime... ¿Quieres tapar tu infidelidad con una inventada?– exclamo la ojijade sobandose la mejilla adolorida.

–Maldicion las cosas no son como parecen ella me beso, se me insinuó y cabrón! Yo soy hombre Sakura...

Él cerebro de Naruto empezó a trabajar como maquina de vapor, esforzándose lo mas que podía para inventar lo que le diría a la ojijade. Pero mas que nada quería salir de ese lío para saber con quien mierda se enredaba sakura, por que sin duda habia alguien mas, si no su padrino no se hubiera tomado la molestaría de ir a la empresa y decirle que la vio. Su astuta mente trabajo a mas no poder y al final hizo lo que hace mucho ya no hacia, besar a sakura.

La pelirosa asombrada por el beso repentino de su esposo la confundió y la molesto. Por que cielos ¿Hace cuanto que quería volver a sentir los besos de su esposo? Pero ahora que los pobrava ya no los sentía igual, sus labios no eran cálidos, su boca no la hacia estremecerse, de hecho no sabia ni por que diablos Naruto la besaba, se supone que están en medio o al comienzo de una discusión y no una cualquiera, si no una discusión por infidelidad. Sakura puso sus manos en él pecho del ojiazul y esté pensándose ganador con esa muestra de debilidad por parte de sakura sonrió sobre los labios de la pelirosa, ella de inmediato lo aparto y ahora ella le devolvió la bofetada que minutos atrás le había dado Naruto.

–Que piensas que soy! ¿Una cualquiera que puedes disponer de ella a Tu antojó?–dijo sakura dando unos paso hacia atrás – Por Dios Naruto! Me abofeteas y luego me besas, y pensaras que ya con eso lo arreglas todo. No? pues degame decirte que estas muy equivocado, ya estoy cansada de estar siempre aquí esperándote, y que resibo un golpe y no solo en la mejilla, si no también en el corazón, Dime, dime que quieres de mi, ya te lo di todo. Ahora ya no se si te amo o es simple costumbre–

Naruto la miraba con los ojos azules casi saliendo de su orbita, las palabras de Sakura eran tan directas, tan fuertes y ondas que simplemente él no podía asimilar todas a la vez. ¿ Acaso escuchó un " ya no se si te amo"? Por que no era nada gracioso que su mente le jugara malas pasadas. De hecho hasta estaba dispuesto a preguntar, cerro y abrió la boca un par se veces queriendo expresar algo, pero sus palabras eran como pequeñas espinas subiendo por su garganta que se le clavaban intentando no salir. Dolía, no claro que no dolía, a él no tenia que dolerle nada de lo que dijera sakura, sus palabras son simplemente algo insípido que no tienen nada de significado para él. Pero si le molestaba, le enfurecía que ella estuviera reclamando algo que no valía nada, algo que solo fue momentáneo.

La pelirosa miro a él ojiazul asustada, la mirada de Naruto se volvió tan dura que parecía hecha de puro hielo, un par de Iceberg la miraban amenazante, sus manos instintivamente se colocaron en su pecho como queriendo proteger el frágil cuerpo de la ojijade. Naruto dio dos paso hacia sakura y ella dio dos mas hacia tras, era como si Naruto se manejara por simple inercia, nada de lo que sakura conocía de su esposo estaba ahí, ese rubio alegre, parlanchín, animoso y amable hace tiempo que se fue de él cuerpo del hombre que tenia ante ella. ¿Donde quedo Naruto? ¿Donde quedo su esposó?.

– Tú... Tú ya no, ¿ya no me amas? – pregunto Naruto con esa mirada hielo en su rostro, sakura quedó atónita no esperaba que él ojiazul fuera a preguntar eso, ya que ni ella sabia la respuesta.

Sakura quiso responder pero no pudo. No tenía nada en su cabeza que no fuera la fuerte imagen de su esposo con otra, no comprendía como Naruto preguntaba eso en vez de darle alguna estúpida explicación. Naruto acorto la distancia que había entre él y la pelirosa y la tomo por los ante brazos, vio el temor en los ojos jade de Sakura pero no le importo, él quería respuestas.

–Dime, ¿no me amas por que ya amas a otro? –

Esa pregunta retumbo en todo el cuerpo de sakura. Y Naruto pudo sentir el temblor que le causo a la ojijade, en ese momento supo que su esposa ya no lo amaba. Aunque a sakura la respuesta que vio él rubio no le llegó, la presión que sintió en sus brazos le confirmo que a su esposo no hasta conseguir su respuesta. Cerro sus ojos que derramaron mas lágrimas de dolor, la lastimaba y a él no le importaba. Naruto jalo mas a sakura hacia él y se acerco a su pequeña oreja y hablo.

–Escuchame bien... Tú eres sólo mía, y si me entero que estas viendo a otro hombre, Sakura...– dijo fríamente – Te mato y sobretodo lo mato a él – exclamo Naruto y con un brusco movimiento soltó a la ojijade, esta se sostuvo de donde pudo para no caer. Él pelirubio se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse mas la voz temblorosa de Sakura le hizo detenerse.

–Quiero el divorció – soltó la ojijade y de inmediato el rubio ladeo el rostro, aunque solo lo suficiente para mirar a su esposa y con una mueca de sonrisa le dijo:

–Sigue queriendo querida, porqué nunca lo tendrás...

Siguiendo su camino Naruto dejo a sakura de piedra, la ojijade no comprendía como Naruto paso de alguien tierno a alguien sin corazón. Ya no podía seguir así, pero al parecer él rubio no lo entendía,su matrimonio era solo mentiras.

Naruto salio de la casa tan desconcertado que se le hacia difícil pensar, no podía ser ¿Cuando había perdido él el amor de su mujer? Maldición! él era su esposo,él hombre con quien se caso por amor, él primero en hacerla mujer y él primero en amarla. No, él no la amaba, él amaba a otra mujer vivía por otra mujer, sakura solo era una inversión algo que le ayudaría para conseguir todo lo que quería. ¿Pero por que le dolía? porque dolía en ese lugar donde juraba no sentir nada por ella, donde se decía que no estaba ella, donde mil veces metía a Hinata para sacar a sakura. Porque por mas que lo intentara él la amaba, tanto como la odiaba.

Y por que entre él amor y él odió podía mas la avaricia.

_**Heyy! Como ven las cosas, muy cambiantes no? **_

_**Sakura ya no puede mas, su cabeza esta confundida y quiere una salida, con naru las cosas están feas y no le ve arreglo creó que ya abrió los ojitos, solo veremos si la suelta Naruto. **_

_**Y Naru es muy bipolar, de momento solo piensa en una y cuando ya ve que le quieren robar a la esposa, le sale el amor? Sera que si la quiera? **_

_**Esperó que les haya gustado la contii .**_

_**También que pasen y lean mi otro fic" Demonio Enamorado" es un sasusaku, la verdad no pensaba publicarlo todavía pero no lo resistí y aquí esta :p **_

_**Jjajaja estoy loca lo se, pero que hacerle así me hizo la madre naturaleza loca y salvaje jajajaja. **_

_**Nos leemos prontooo :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**La contii.. Esperó les guste :)**_

_**Recomendación musical: No quise mirar ( Carla morrison) **_

_***Nueva vida* **_

Estaba en su oficina con la mirada perdida en algun lugar de esa inmensa habitación Taconeando sus dedos en el fino escritorio que se extendía delante de él. Los últimos días habían sido algo... estresantes, había observado toda una semana a su amigo Naruto. Él rubio andaba de aquí para allá como si nada hubiera pasado, y aunque él sabia que en la casa del Uzumaki había estallado una gran bomba de la infidelidad, la pinta del rubio era la mas fresca del mundo. Sasuke no comprendía la serenidad del ojiazul, y en mas de una ocasión estuvo tentado a preguntar si todo iba bien con su esposa ya que la curiosidad le mataba. Es que simplemente sus nervios y preocupación por saber de sakura no le dejaban pensar, temía que la pelirosa estuviera mal por lo que sea que le haya dicho Naruto.

Él, mas que nadie comprendía que una traición por parte de la persona que amas duele como mil ajugas clavándose en tus dedos. Ya que muy a su pesar, sabía que Sakura "amaba a su esposo" o bueno eso pensaba él, pues al ver que Naruto estaba tan despreocupado pensó que la ojijade perdonaría a su amado rubio por dicha traición. Eso lo mataba, era estúpido pensar que Sakura degaria a Naruto después de darse cuenta de que era engañada, parecía ser una mujer que no le gustaban las mentiras. Mas parecía que sasuke se había equivocado, tal vez él amor era tan grande para soportar eso y más.

Bufo de pura resignación, ya que no encontraba solución para su obsurda preocupación, seguro la pelirosa de lo más feliz con su matrimonio y él ahí quedándose sin la punta de sus dedos de tanto que los golpeaba con su escritorio. La puerta de su oficina sonó cuando alguien tocó y antes que sasuke diera su autorización para que pasara quién fuese que tocara, la puerta se habrio dando paso a un rubio que no traía muy buena cara.

–Teme, necesito que me ayudes – dijo Naruto entrando de llenó alá oficina. Sasuke le miro desconcertado por la intromisión.

–Baka ¿no sabes tocar?– exclamó sasuke haciendo una sexi mueca de desagrado.

Los dos chicos se miraron impacientes por oír algo él uno del otro, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sasuke entorno los ojos y levanto una seja observando curioso y precavido al rubio, ya savia que la cara de complicidad de su amigo no pintaba nada bueno.

–Amigo, paso algo que... Que jamas pense que pasaría– dijo el rubio– maldicion! Jamas pense que Sakura se enteraría de que tengo un amante– soltó Naruto obteniendo la atención de sasuke, pues cuando ya daba por perdido él tema venía Naruto queriendo contarle lo que tanto deseaba él saber.

Él azabache se sorprendió algo de oír como él ojiazul decía cada palabra cargada de preocupación. Pero aver, si Naruto estaba preocupado por que sakura se hubiese enterado que él tenia un amante, entonces quiere decir que sakura estaba de mas enfadada por el engaño. Ah! Y el pensando que la ojijade era algo así como masoquista, que le gustaba la mala vida. Pero al parecer se equivocó.

–De que te ríes he! No es gracioso Sasuke, mira que ya me metí en un lío y no se que hacer– dijo el rubio hiendo de aquí y allá. – y sabes que! Ya me canse sasuke, de verdad ya no puedo...

–Pues dejala Naruto, dejala libre– las palabras salieron desde el fondo de su corazón, sasuke no podía creer que allá dicho eso. Sé suponía que tendría que decir algo como; amigo, termina con la relación que tienes con tu amante y se feliz con tu esposa. ¿O era al revés?

–¿Que? ¿Dejarla para que se revuelque con otro? No sasuke, sakura jamas sera libre y menos para tener otro hombre– exclamo el rubio recordando lo que ayer le había dicho su padrino, eso de que la ojijade tenia un amante. Mas esa información no la revelaría, porque quedaría como un idiota cuernudo delante de su amigo.

–No entiendo– dijo Sasuke aturdido por las palabras del rubio.

–Esque no hay nada que entender, sólo que ya no puedo amigo...

8888888888888888888888888888888

Cuatro tormentosos días habían pasado desde que sakura vio a su esposo con otra mujer, los mismos que se mataba por hacerle entender a Naruto que ya no podían seguir con esa relación. Todavía podía sentir como le ardía su mejilla por la bofetada que Naruto le plantó. Mas al parecer al rubio Uzumaki la memoria le había sido borrada, ya que se hacia el desentendido por mas que la pelirosa le recordaba.

Era como hablarle a un niño berrinchudo que no escucha cuando su mamá le da una orden.

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando algo para resivir a su querida amiga Ino, la rubia no tardaba en llegar para hacerle algo de compañía ya que desde que le había contado lo ocurrido con Naruto, Ino le visitaba todos los días por miedo a que él patán del Uzumaki se atreviera a golpearla de nuevo. Todavía podía recordar como Ino casi salia corriendo de su casa para darle "su merecido" al rubio cuando ella le contó lo que había pasado el dia anterior, de como había encontrado a Naruto con su empleada y como habían terminado las cosas esa misma tarde.

–_Que!? Él muy hijo de puta, se atrevió a ponerte una mano ensima? No saku, yo lo mato– había dicho la rubia después de que una llorosa sakura le contará lo acurrido._

–_Ya Ino, eso es algo pasado– dijo la ojijade limpiando sus saladas lágrimas._

–_¿Como que pasado? Estas loca, deja que le cuente a saso, él si que le dará su merecido– exclamó Ino tronándose los nudillos._

–_No! Todo menos a sasori, de por si que no puede ver a Naruto, ahora imagina si le dices lo ocurrido– comento la ojijade con preocupación._

–_Vamos amiga ya es suficiente, ¿hasta cuando piensas soportar todo esto?– dijo Ino tomando las manos de Sakura – Pídele el divorcio, sabes que no estas sola– _

–_Ya lo hize, y... Me dijo que...– sakura se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo – Y me dijo que ni ensueños me lo dara–_

–_Pues pagale con la misma moneda, que sepa que tu no eres su juguete y que todo el amor que tenias para él, se esfumo con todo el engaño que te dio– dijo la ojiazul causando que sakura inevitablemente pensara en cierto chico de ojos onis. _

El timbre sonó sacando a Sakura de su pasado recuerdo y se apresuro abrir la puerta. La chica se sorprendió al ver como una rubia se adentraba a su casa con un montón de lienzos y unas cuantas pinturas.

–Vamos frentuda no te quedes ahí, ayudame!– exclamo Ino apresurándose a llegar a la sala para tirar todo sobre el sofá.

Sakura no comprendía que hacia Ino con eso en su casa, ¿Acaso quería unas clases de dibujo? Se pregunto la ojijade ya que su amiga no era muy fanática de ese tipo de arte. Observó la sonrisa traviesa en Ino y sus ojos se tornaron comprensivos, no había ninguna duda que su amiga era de todas la mas loca.

–Que haces con eso aquí, sabes que Naruto no quiere que pinte– dijo sakura con una mirada de añoranza al mirar los lienzos en blanco que pedían agritos ser impregnados de algo hermoso.

–Vasta por favor, las cosas ya no serán mas como las diga el señor Uzumaki. Ahora Sakura haras lo que tu ames, lo que tu corazón te pida– decía la ojiazul buscando algo entre las cosas que había traido– Ya no mas la sakura sumisa, no! Así que toma este estúpido pincel y la maldita tableta de pintura, sube tu redondo trasero por esas escaleras hasta el balcón y pinta algo hermoso para la próxima escuela que abriras–

Sakura miro atónita a Ino, ya que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la rubia, no comprendía como la vida le había quitado una familia para compensarla con una hermana que aunque no de sangre si de vida, pues Ino era todo lo que de un hermano se espera, ella siempre apoyándola, siempre escuchándola y siempre esta ahí para subirle el animo cada que Naruto se lo quitaba. Sakura dio unos paso para estar ala altura de su amiga, la rubia sostenía el pinsel y la tableta con las manos temblorosas, sakura llego hasta la rubia y miro con ilusión los que sostenía la rubia, sin esperar mas se abalanzó sobre ella rodeándola con un abrazo donde las dos chicas se desplomaron, inundando de lágrimas y sollozos la solitaria casa.

–Ya, ve... Sube y mañana que vuelva quiero que tengas algo muy bonito– dijo Ino – Sasori me mostró tu futura escuela, y sabes, entre Tenten, saso y yo haremos el remodelado, veras que quedara estupenda, ya solo faltaría la maestra pero de eso no me preocupo ¿verdad?–

Las dos chicas se soltaron y sakura miro con ternura a su amiga, Ino era todo lo que de una amiga se puede pedir, ha y que decir de Tenten y Sasori, dos muy buenos amigos que siempre la acompañan en los momentos mas importantes de su vida. Los cuatro siempre habían compartido momentos alegres y muy difíciles, y por que no decirlo de amor también, ya que aunque Ino no lo abmitiera ella sentía un fuerte amor por sasori. Por eso Sakura jamas había dado ninguna esperanza al pelirrojo esperando que se diera cuenta que alguien mas existía para é es una buena amiga, otra chica que igual que ella corrió con suerte al ser encontrada por los Yamanaka, ya que las dos no tenían familia. Pero la castaña era una persona enigmática, callada y muy amorosa apesar de todas las cosas que había vivido.

–Aré algo que se pueda colgar en el resividor de la escuela– exclamo sakura tomando el pincel y la paleta de pintura.

–Mas te vale que sea muy bueno, pues si no sasori quedra colgar alguna extraña marioneta– dijo sonriendo la rubia – Me voy amiga, tengo sin fin de cosas que hacer y todavía tengo que ir por la cena, si no mi padre se pondrá furico–

Sakura río al escuchar a Ino ya que sabia que su padre era muy impaciente con las cosas que eran para los pequeños del orfanato.

La ojijade acompaño a Ino hasta la puerta para despedirla, se abrazaron y la rubia se fue con unas pocas lágrimas aún saliendo de sus ojos color cielo. Sakura se adentro y rápidamente se dirijio a tomar los lienzos para apresurarse hasta su balcón y comenzar a pintar, ya la pelirosa tenia en mente lo que marcaría en esos lienzos. Acomodo todo para comenzar a pintar aún eran las 3 de la tarde y la luz permitia observar la nítidas marcas que aria en sus blancos fondos. Comenzando a trazar difusas lineas sin forma, la ojijade se sintió la persona mas libre del mundo al comenzar hacer lo que mas amaba. Su corazón excitado le bricaba de alegría al sentir cada pincelada como si esta fuera la cosa mas increíble del planeta y para ella lo era, hacia mucho no pintaba y ahora se sintia como niña con juguete nuevo. Sonreía con cada trazo, cada combinación de color, cada brillo de la luz del sol reflejada en su lienzo. Era simplemente flotar lejos de esa inmensa soledad, donde ya no pensaba regresar...

Llevaba días sin verle, eso la tenia mas que furiosa ¿Acaso ella era su estúpida esposa, que tiene que esperar las mijagas de su tiempo para verle? No! Claro que no, ella era una señorita de un abolengo muy fino, jamas nadie le haría esperar por nada. Si decía hoy era por que hoy lo vería, lo amaba claro, mas no estaría dispuesta a ser un juguete del cual se cansa y luego lo deja, para cuando lo vuelva a ver se le antoje y juege de nuevo con él.

Marco por enésima vez al celular de su amado rubio, esperando que por fin esté se dignara a responder su llamado, toda la maldita semana había aguantado estúpidas indirectas por parte de su hermano Neji, estaba cansada de oírle decir que su rubio mante le pagaba a ella como lo hacia con su esposa. Y eso le reventaba, claro que su Naruto no le engañaba. Pero la duda estaba, ya que no era posible que no contestara, ¿que le costaba responder una sola llamada?

–Ese es el precio que se paga por ser la amante–

Hinata volteo el rostro para mirar la risa burlona de su primo Neji quien la observaba desde las finas escaleras. La ojiperla aparto la mirada y siguió con su labor de marcar a Naruto, por el contrario él pelo marrón se acerco hasta donde se encontraba su prima y se sentó en la cómoda silla que se encontraba frente a la desesperada pelinegra.

–¿No tienes a quien joderle la vida? – preguntó Hinata a Neji. Éste soltó una risa que enfureció aun mas a Hinata.

–Claro que si– fue la respuesta del ojiperla.

–Pues que esperas, ve y jode a otros que no sea ami!–

– Jajajaj, No Hinata, me gusta ver como tú sola te jodes– exclamo Neji y miro como su prima bolteava su cuerpo para quedar de frente a él.

La mirada perla de Hinata era la mas negra en ese momento, sus ojos llenos de veneno sentellaron peligrosos ante un Neji innegablemente calmado, nada de la furia de su prima le intimidaba, pues está no tenia nada que le pergudicara, ya que lo que sabia ella él pronto lo revelaría.

–¿Que pasa?– pregunto un hombre bajando las escaleras – Se oyen los gritos de Hinata por toda la casa–

Neji observó a su tío quien poco a poco bajaba los escalones para llegar donde ellos se encontraban. Él ojiperla se apresuro a llegar donde su tío para sostenerlo pues la enfermedad no permitia a su tío caminar con normalidad.

–Pregunte que pasa Hinata– hablo el hombre de manera severa a su hija.

–No pasa nada tío Hiashi, solo platicaba con Hinata– dijo Neji llevando a su tío hasta la silla donde segundos antes él ocupaba.

Hiashi Hyuga tenia una extraña enfermedad que le corcomia los huesos, los debilitaba hasta tal grado de que poco a poco le impedía caminar. Sus hijas siempre procuraban que se sintiera lo mejor posible, mas Hinata quien adoraba a su padre se sentia especialmente dolida con él, pues esté últimamente prefería mas a su sobrino que a su propia hija. Hiashi había puesto a Neji a cargo de la parte que le correspondía de la sociedad con los Uchiha, y eso a Hinata le molestaba ya que ella se consideraba muy capas de llevar a cabo todo lo que su primo hacia.

–¿Verdad Hina que solo platicabamos de como hay mujeres que llegan a degradarse hasta tal grado de llegar a ser amantes de hombres casados? – dijo él ojiperla sonriendo al ver la mirada de desprecio de su prima.

–Me parece que tienes razón hijo, ese tipo de mujeres no valen como tal, ya que solo son usadas y luego desechadas cuando él hombre se aburre de ella– decía Hiashi sin percatarse de las miradas matadoras que se dirigían sus dos hijos. – primero las dejan de ver, luego no les responden las llamadas ya que hay mujeres que son muy insistentes y marcan a sus amantes cuando estos no les llaman–

Neji soltó tremenda risotada que su tío se sorprendió de sobremanera, Causando que Hinata se quisiera abalanzar sobre él, él ojiperla continuó riendo y solo cuando esté sintió la mirada desconcertada de su tío paro.

–Perdone tío, solo que recordé a una amiga que hace lo mismo que usted dice, es tan insistente que seguro su amante ya no la soporta– exclamó él pelo marrón sonriendo al ver la cara de su prima.

Él Hyuga mayor negó con la cabeza dando la razón a su hijo, Neji se poso delante de su tío y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de esté. Después se volteo para ver a su prima y avanzó hasta ella y sin importar la mirada envenenada de Hinata se acerco y le beso la mijilla igual que como a su padre. Así dejando a un padre pensando en él tema y una prima desbordante de rabia Neji salio de esa sala y se dirigió hasta su habitación, quería descansar de un día agotador.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke se encontraba con Naruto en él bar donde unos días atrás él rubio le había llevado con la escusa de darle la bienvenida, la insistencia de su amigo por ir a un lugar donde poder contarle sus "preocupaciones" le había dejado imposibilitado de negarse, ya que él quería saber que había ocurrido entre su amigo y su esposa. Por eso después de la abrupta entrada del rubio a su aficina, esté le rogó por salir lo mas temprano que fuera de ese edificio. Sasuke solo termino de dar unas cuantas indicaciones que se requerían para él próximo gran evento de aniversario de la compañía, y bajo la atenta mirada azulada de Naruto firmo unos últimos papeles dando por terminado su arduo dia.

Asi que ahi estaban los dos amigos, tomando un trago para que él rubio decidiera armarse de valor y soltar todo lo que su mente le formulaba preguntas inconexas donde la respuesta era muda, pues al parecer su mente no formulaba nada cuerente al pensar en la esposa de Naruto, en la mujer que dormía en sus sueños desde que le rozo sus delicados labios en esa fría cocina.

–Teme...¿Me escuchas?– pregunto Naruto al azabache quien tenia la mirada perdida.

Parpadeo ausente al oír las palabras de su amigo, maldición ¿que si lo escuchaba? Claro que lo hacia, y se maldecía por no poder apartarse de esa incomoda charla. ¿Pues que amigo escucha las penas del esposo de la mujer que ama? Porque le amaba, irracionalmente le amaba sin haber conocido lo suficiente de ella cómo para saber que Sakura era una persona valiosa, maravillosa y encantadora. Porque le vasto ver su mirada jade cuando él le dijo que se había enamorado de ella, sabiendo que con eso sembró una semilla casi imposible de florecer en su corazón. Sintiéndose él ser mas egoísta del mundo al desear que el matrimonio de él que decía "su mejor amigo" terminara.

–Decias que Tú amante era una fina y hermosa dama– exclamo Sasuke queriendo que él rubio llegara hasta la parte donde se suponía que Sakura le había descubierto.

–Exacto sasuke, ella es la hermosa Hinata Hyuga– dijo ante la mirada impactada de un pelinegro que casi se atraganta con el sorbo de wiski.

–¿La hermana de Neji? Naruto ¿y él lo sabe?– pregunto él azabache refiriéndose a su amigo ojiperla.

Naruto miro y asintió a Sasuke quien lo observaba aun mas asombrado con tales revelaciones. Pues él sabia que los Hyuga eran una familia muy educada y chapada a la antigua, así que ¿como alguien como Hinata se prestaría para tal asunto? Y Neji ¿Como permitía tal acción? Asombrado bebio su trago de un solo sorbo y hablo:

–Como es que Neji esta de acuerdo con esto– pregunto sasuke dirigiéndose a Naruto.

–No lo esta, de hecho ya hace mucho tiempo que no somos amigos– dijo – Ya que me ha pedido que deje a su prima y yo le he dicho que no, pues yo la amo sasuke,y me es imposible dejarla – exclamó él rubio bebiendo su ultimo trago de ese wiski.

Aparentemente la noche de sasuke apenas empezaba, la vida intima de Naruto no era precisamente corta y eso estaba por descubrirlo él azabache. Sasuke miro a Naruto y este bebiendo de un nuevo trago de wiski añidio.

–Tengo miedo de perder a Hinata, pero me preocupa mas perder a Sakura – dijo él rubio y sasuke se sintió el hombre mas egoísta y traicionero del mundo al querer que él matrimonio de su amigo terminara. – Amo con todo mi ser a Hina, y me duele no estar con ella, pero sasuke... Sakura no puede dejarme, yo lo perdería todo–

Sasuke queriendo entender las palabras de su amigo le miro desconcertado, ya que no comprendía a que se refería con que perdería todo.

–Algun dia tú esposa tiene que ser feliz, y si la felicidad no esta contigo dejala ir– menciono Sasuke.

–Ella es mía, mi mujer y si ella algun dia llega ha estar con otro hombre, sakura conocerá al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto – dijo él rubio bebiendo su trago de un solo golpe.

Él pelinegro miro sorprendido a Naruto, pues como podía decir esas cosas si la relación con su esposa estaba mas que terminada. Y cuando el azabache pretendía hablar una conocida voz los sorprendió, era él mismo kakashi Hatake.

–Hola chicos, oí que hablaban de amores prohibidos– dijo el peligris sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

_**Hola lindas! Como están? **_

_**Que les pareció el capii, esperó les haya gustado :) **_

_**Me gustaría mucho saber que opinan y espero que me lo digan. **_

_**Pasen y lean mi otro fic, " Demonio Enamorado" ya tiene nuevo capiii :) **_

_**Nos leemos pronto bellas :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola lindas! **_

_**La contiii espero les guste :)**_

_**Recomendación musical: Querer ( chetes) **_

_***Sin conocerte***_

Su dia había sido muy agotador, había visitado a su vieja amiga en el hospital central de konoha todo para invitarla a comer, hacia ya una vida que eran muy amigos, y hacia también que él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero la vida no siempre te da lo que tanto quieres, ya que él habia comprendido que ella amaba ha otro hombre, dejando aun lado sus emociones, solo le quedo ver como ella era también vio lo que la vida le robo, pues la linda mujer que rebosaba de felicidad se vio opacada por la desgracia mas grande que pudiera pasarle. Lo que tan impacientemente esperaba le fue arrebatado de la forma mas cruel, y por si fuera poco, tiempo después la vida del hombre que amaba se esfumo dejando a una mujer desvalida y con un corazón en mil pedazos. Él aunque sabiendo que nunca podría ocupar algún espacio en ese desecho corazón, como todo un buen amigo sostuvo la mano de Tsunade cuando mas cariño y comprensión necesitó, y jurándole a su amiga que nunca le dejaría sola la acompaño en sus momento de triste agonía.

Mas la oscura presencia de él que se decía mejor amigo de la rubia mujer, se interponía constantemente impidiendo que la gente que quería ayudar a Tsunade se asercara a ella y con la ayuda de su envidiosa hermana Mei senju, Jiraya aprovechaba cada momento para hundir mas y mas a la mujer que solía robarte una sonrisa con tan solo mirar su bello rostro.

Pero gracias a que él abuelo de Tsunade intervino de alguna manera él logro impregnar de nuevo el amor en el corazón de la rubia, le animo a que retomara su bella carrera de medicina y que entendiera que no todo era muerte, mas que nada ella siendo poseedora de un excelente don podía dar una nueva vida a las personas que la necesitará.

Y por eso ahí estaba, tomando un trago después de haber pasado todo la tarde escuchando como su amiga se quejaba de los pasantes incompetentes que eran los nuevos médicos. Hacia rato que había llevado a Tsunade a su casa, y por eso estaba en él Ichiraku meditando lo bien que era pasar los escasos minutos con la persona que amabas.

Mas su atención se desvío cuando observo a lo lejos dos figuras muy conocidas, ni mas ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Vio como el rubio hablaba de algo que al parecer tenia al azabache en otro mundo, ya se imaginaba del porque de la ausencia de Sasuke, ¿pero que tendría Naruto para estar tan intranquilo? Él semblante del ojiazul era de preocupación, y eso lo intrigó, miro como al parecer Naruto regañaba a Sasuke por no prestarle atención y él pelinegro reaccionaba con una sonrisa poco ortodoxa. Decidió entonces acercarse a donde los dos jóvenes bebían sus fuertes tragos y al estar casi a unos pasos de ellos, escuchó como Naruto decía a sasuke que él amaba a otra mujer, y que era la misma Hinata Hyuga.

Ya sabia él que Naruto no era él marido perfecto que aparentaba, le había bastado ver como en una ocasión él rubio había insultado despectivamente a Sakura para darse cuenta de la farsedad con que Naruto se mostraba con la gente, queriendo aparentar lo que a leguas se veía no era.

Mas al seguir acercándose oyó con asombro como Sasuke casi imploraba que Naruto dejara a Sakura, bien que se lo había dicho ya él al azabache, no podía jugar con fuego, los dos se podían quemar... Pero al parecer Sasuke no comprendía, él ya conocía muy bien a sakura como saber que la pelirosa no era una mujer de bajos modales, aunque muy humilde la chica su educación era excepcional. Mas al saber la vida que llevaba con Naruto, supo que tarde o al parecer muy temprano alguien como sasuke se figaria lo que Sakura vale de verdad. Pues al seguir oyendo como él rubio hablaba de que nunca permitiría ser feliz a sakura, su temor de que él pelinegro dijera algo mas de la cuenta crecio y decidió intervenir, ya hablaría él con Sasuke.

–Hola chicos, hablando de amores prohibidos– dijo interrumpiendo al pelinegro que estaba apunto de hablar.

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron con asombro ya que no pensaban que Kakashi Hatake frecuentará esos rumbos. Naruto lo miro con algo de fastidio y sasuke lo miro lleno de perspicacia, sin duda ese viejo loco siempre lo sorprendería.

–Viejo, ¿te perdiste por él camino de la vida? – dijo sasuke saludando muy fraternal a kakashi. Esté le correspondió y sonrió al ver la mirada de fraternidad del moreno.

–Si y muy ahora la vida lo trago aqui– menciono Naruto mirando su teléfono que no dejaba de sonar muy insistentemente.

–A mi también me alegra verte Naruto – exclamo él peliblanco. Kakashi aunque amigo de Naruto sabia que él rubio no le agradaba mucho su presencia, pues Naruto siempre le decía que se metía donde nadie le llamaba, mas cuando le hacia preguntas de la empresa específicamente de como llevaba las finanzas pues algo no andaba bien últimamente.

–Ahora vuelvo tengo que responder– dijo Naruto – Sasuke, Pídeme otro trago doble – exclamo el rubio sin mirar a él pelinegro.

Tanto sasuke como kakashi observaron marcharse al ojiazul, quien de inmediato que se alejo de los dos hombres respondió su móvil. Sasuke intuía que la llamada era de la hermana de Neji, pero tambien cabía la posibilidad que sakura llamara al rubio, y eso le rebentaba ...

–Parece que no entiendes sasuke, te dije que dejaras a Sakura tranquila – dijo él peliblanco – Cosas muy desagradables pasan en su vida, como para que tú las en peores, ¿sabes lo que haría Naruto si se entera de lo que sientes por su esposa?–

Sasuke no sabia que decir, miraba a su amigo entre sorprendido y confundido. Claro que él quería degar a sakura tranquila, de verdad que quería pero después de lo que había ocurrido en ese parque, donde la ojijade le había dicho que ya sabia sobre la infidelidad de su esposo,él quiso acompañarla hacerle sentir protegida y ¿porque no? Querida. Y sabia, maldición que si lo sabia! Que ella era una mujer prohibida, era esposa de su amigo, él que dice que es su hermano. Pero quien le hace entender a su corazón, quien le explica la razón por la cual no puede sentir, no puede brincar y no puede amar ala mujer que le hace vibrar...

–Tu no entiendes kakashi– dijo Sasuke – Ella esta sufriendo y yo solo quiero estar ahí, aunque sea un extraño quiero ser su amigo– exclamo sasuke sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

–Sasuke... Tú de verdad, te has enamorado de sakura?– pregunto kakashi aun afligido azabache.

Dios! Que esto él ya lo había visto, no podía jugar el destino dos veces la misma jugada, simplemente las cosas del amor son inpredesibles, pero no! Él no permitirá que sasuke a quien considera mas que un amigo, un hijo, pase lo mismo que él, al enamorarse de la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque en el caso de Naruto no se la merezca.

–Yo no quise kakashi, pero desde el primer momento que la vi, sentí como mi cabeza dejo de pensar para que mi corazón tomara el control–dijo Sasuke – al verla en el supermercado, jamás pense que ella se convertiría en solo unos días en mi todo, en mi mundo. Porque ya no puedo sacarla de mi mente, ya no puedo dormir pensando que estoy traicionando aun amigo, tú no sabes kakashi lo que es amar algo prohibido.– exclamó sasuke dejando aun atónito peliblanco mientras él azabache tomaba su trago de wiski.

–Saves tú mas que nadie lo que es que te roben él amor de tu vida, no pué...

–Maldicion! Él la engaña! No la ama! – dijo sasuke desesperado por el río verbal que se avecinaba.

Kakashi solo negó lo que él ya sabia, mas no espero que sasuke estuviera enterado de lo poco hombre que era su amigo Naruto. Él pelinegro mirando con auto compasión al peliblanco supo que había hablado mas de la cuenta, había cosas que a él no le correspondía dibulgar. Pero le sorprendió que a kakashi no le causara ningún asombro, de hecho en él rostro del peliblanco no había ni él mas atismo de sorpresa.

–¿Tu ya lo sabias?– pregunto sasuke ante una intuitiva respuesta.

–Lo he sabido desde antes que ellos se casaran sasuke, Naruto no es la blanca paloma que piensas – dijo él peliblanco observando como Naruto regresaba de hablar por teléfono.

¿De verdad conoces a tus amigos? O, Solo vez lo que muestran por fuera sin preocuparte que esconden en su interior, por que es mas facil pensar que en la vida todo es bondad y sinceridad y no amargura y soledad. Sin preocuparse si podrán dañar lo que mas quieren, pues nada te prepara lo que él destino les pondrá.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Has querido llorar y desahogar la inmensa marea que amenaza con subir por tu pecho, alojarse en tu garganta y espulsar el sufrimiento?

Pues yo si.

Metida en esta casa he querido salir y huir lejos, donde nadie sepa donde estoy, donde mi corazón se sienta tranquilo sin sentir la presión de alguien a quien creías amar. Sin tener la incertidumbre de verlo llegar de mal humor con miedo a que intente dañar aun mas lo poco que queda de ti.

Quiero que alguien me explique como se puede decir –si se puede mas claramente– que la relación esta terminada, que un engaño no se pasa como tomar un trago de agua, que la integridad moral no se levanta con un "lo siento" ni se borra lo hecho con un " perdón" como se le dice a un corazón frío que ya no quieres vivir en él invierno de su soledad, porque simplemente alguien mas te ha mostrado un nuevo sol. Uno donde con él solo contacto de sus rayos te hace sentir viva, donde la brisa de su aire te hace volar aun mundo fuera de la otmosfera, fuera de este planeta. Sintiendo que mi corazón reclama su calor, reclama su mirada y su voz.

Mil y un sin fin de sentimientos vivía Sakura, la cama donde se encontraba era tan inmensa que se sentía en un barco a la deriva. Su grito de auxilio no era oído, si acaso solo la bengala de ayuda había sido vista por alguien que para varía era mas que imposible viniera a rescatarla. Ya le había dado vuelta al asunto del parque, cuando sasuke le dijo que se había enamorado de ella. Que si podía creer en un enamoramiento a simple vista, porque él no lo creía, mas desde que la había visto... Dios! De solo pensar en sus palabras su corazón latía. ¿Pero porque él? porque no un extraño que no conociera a su esposo y lo mas importante no fuera mejor amigo de Naruto.

No pedía el divorcio por correr a los brazos de sasuke, claro que no, a él apenas lo conocía mas no podía negar que le atraía y si, tal vez algo mas. Pero ella quería su libertad por que ahora comprendía que la costumbre, el amar y el querer son tres cosas muy distintas. Y ella sabia que estaba en esa casa por pura costumbre, porque se dejo llevar por las palabras bonitas del primer amor, porque la deslumbró sentirse querida por una vez en su vida.

–¿Porque tenia que ser él? – dijo sakura para si.

Ya había decidido salir de esa burbuja de falsedad en la que solía vivir, en esa ceguera que le impedía ver la verdadera vida, donde todo era una cruel mentira.

No podía negar que sasuke se había colado como un brillito de luz, pero ella no podía aceptar la calidez porque simplemente no se había alejado de ese iceberg que le impedía avanzar. Pero diablos que ya no podía dejar de pensarle, quería verle y hablarle. Tentada en hacerlo toda la semana, mirando ese pedazo de papel que se encontraba muy escondido en su pequeño alajero.

Resignada a no tener el valor de llamarlo Sakura exhaló poniendo toda su atención en la pintura que aclamaba toda su atención. Pero sin dar siquiera la tercera pincelada el móvil de la ojijade sonó haciendo que Sakura rodara los ojos ante la repetida intromisión de lo que la rodeaba.

Miro la pantalla del celular y sonriente respondió.

–A ese paso jamas terminaré la pintura– dijo la pelirosa

–Ya amiga, solo quería saber si prefieres un color morado o pastel para las paredes de la escuela, esque no sabes la pelea a muerte entre Saso y Tenten – dijo Ino desde el otro lado de la linea.

Sakura miro el reloj que reposaba en su muñeca, mirando con asombro que ya marcaba casi la media noche. Asombrada de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo pensó en que en los dos años con Naruto jamas había sentido el tiempo volar como lo hacia ahora cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke.

–Saku, esta ahí? – dijo la rubia al no tener respuesta de su amiga. Sakura parpadeo saliendo de su confuso momento.

–Si...aquí estoy solo que ... Y que hacen a esta hora, no deberían de estar ya dormidas.– pregunto Sakura extrañada.

–Si,solo que el fosforito marionetero nos invitó a Ten y ami a cenar, y pues ahora estamos en casa discutiendo la decoración de la escuela– exclamo Ino mirando como los dos chicos seguían peleando en que pintura seria la ideal para las paredes de la próxima academia.

Sakura sonrió pues vaya que tenia suerte no podía negar que sus amigos eran magníficos.

–Pasame el teléfono, dejame hablar con Saku – dijo sasori quitando el movil a Ino.

–Hola preciosa, dile a estas dos incultas del arte que un violeta seria un espléndido color– comento sasori con la mirada puesta en las dos chicas que lo veían negando la mal desicion del ojicafe.

–Oh, veras Saso a mi me gustaría que el cielo fuera color rosa pastel y las paredes violetas... Pero lo dejo a su criterio se que lo harán muy bien – dijo sakura.

Sasori quedó complasido con lo que Sakura decidió, ya sabia el que su querida pelirosa tenía muy buen ojo para eso de la pintura. Pero eso no era todo lo que quería decir y ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigas salio de la pequeña sala y se adentro al corredor de la casa de Ino.

–Saku, quiero que vayamos a comer mañana... Quisiera platicar contigo de algo muy importante, sabes que yo siempre estare por ti en cualquier lugar y aré lo que sea con verte feliz. – dijo sasori ante una muda ojijade.

–Yo, Saso no se si–

–Por favor saku, solo quiero estar contigo al menos como amigos, ya se que tu corazón solo es para él, pero dame al menos la oportunidad de pasar unos minutos contigo es todo lo que pido.– dijo sasori desesperado por la respuesta de sakura.

Había escuchado como Tenten le decía a Ino que ya no podían permitir que Sakura siguiera sumida en esa soledad, que le tendrían que hacer ver a la pelirosa que su matrimonio estaba hecho de mentiras. Pero lo que mas le acelero el corazón fue que Ino dijo que Sakura se merecía alguien que la amara, que le valorara y sobretodo le demostrara lo feliz que puede ser la vida.

Por su lado Sakura se encontraba tan impactada por lo que le había dicho sasori que la ojijade se sintió tan mal por no poder responder al cariño del pelicafe. Pero tenia que hablar con alguien y ante la lucha que sostenía para no llamar a sasuke decidió que seria mejor hablar con su mejor amigo.

–Si, acepto comer contigo– dijo la ojijade sin saber que con esa inocente aceptación dañaría a su mejor amiga.

Él ojicafe quiso gritar de emoción pero se contuvo, tanto había esperado él esta oportunidad de acercarse a su amiga que su corazón latía desbocadamente. Sakura se despidió de sasori y esté corrió donde se encontraban sus amigas. Entro a la habitación y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a las dos chicas extraño.

–Mañana comeré con sakura– dijo sasori.

El corazón de Ino se sintió quebrar, un dolor le llego a la rubia con un puñal clavándose hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón. No entendía como podía Sakura comer a solas con él hombre que ella amaba, no podía ser que ella le traicionara de esa forma, consiente de que ella le dijo que buscara un amor que la quisiera no se imaginó que la ojijade aceptaría a sasori quien le pregonaba a los cuatro vientos su amor.

Muy despacio la ojiazul se levantó de su silla, y ante la mirada extraña de los dos chicos la ojiazul camino rumbo a su habitación. Tenten miro con preocupación a la rubia y también se levanto de su silla, sasori observo como una pálida y decaída Ino se alejaba.

–Ino, estas bien?– pregunto la castaña.

–Ino...

La ojiazul se detuvo al escuchar la voz del hombre que acababa de romperle el corazón, ladeó su rostro y sasori miro con asombro como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la rubia. Sasori no supo que decir y sin mas la ojiazul se perdió por el recoveco de la habitación.

_**Holaa! **_

_**Estoy algo triste porque parece que el capii pasado no les gusto, pues no me comentaron nada :( uuuu pero quiero decir que gracias aunque sea por leer mi historia y esas lindas que me han agregado a favoritos :) gracias! **_

_**También quiero decir que no he podido actualizar mucho porque he estado un poco mal de salud :( fui operada del pie TT **_

_**Pero estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo por traer las contiss lo mas rápido que puedo y claro que cuando la inspiración aparezca :) espero que en este capi tenga al menos un comen ya que sus rw. Me dan mucha alegría y me insitan a seguir con esta mi nueva pasión–aparte de comer fideos – que es escribir.**_

_**Las quiero mucho lindas y gracias **_

_**Nos leemos pronto :) **_

_**Pd: lean " Demonio enamorado" :)**_


End file.
